20 days to fall in love
by SapphireYaoiCollector
Summary: When you love someone its hard to let go, especially when they stabbed you in the back. Will a certain Chairman make Gokudera feel alright again? PAST YAMA/GOKU. PRESENT HIBA/GOKU. SMEX! YAOI! BOY LOVE! CUSSING! BITING TO DEATH! POSSIBLE OC HIBARI!
1. Chapter 1

Will be in 20 chapters, labeled in days.

Day 1.

Yamamoto had come out first, he took hold of the tenths hand and said in a clear voice. _'Im bi, Tsuna, Gokudera... I hope we can all still be friends.' _ The tenth smiled at him and nodded in agreement, and though I did so with a grimace, I too, was okay with it. More then okay really, I had had a thing for him for years now, ever since we got back from the future. But whether it was the battles with the Simon famillia or the constant fan girl mobs that followed us around, I was never able to find the right moment to confess, until he did it for me.

We had gone to a club and had one to many drinks, the next thing I knew was his tongue was down my throat and I forgot to breath.

We started dating after that, and where together for our first times, and threw many battles, but it ended. Haru had won his heart, while I, still in love with him and dense enough to not see the warning signs, was left alone. Having to hear him say he loved her instead of me now, having to see him walk away..

I didn't come out of my room unless under orders from the tenth for nearly a week. Yamamoto had come by once, saying sorry, that he just lost his feelings over time. That it was not me, but him. The typical things you say when you don't want to tell someone the truth. That they just didn't cut it for you anymore.

My door bell rang three times, and with a sigh I moved from my seat on the sofa to get it. It was the tenth, and with him was Kyoko-san. They had been together for four years now. When Yamamoto and I had told the tenth about our relationship they had been more then happy to go on double dates with us. … I opened the door slowly, letting them in and then closing it sharply, avoiding the sun. The tenth took a seat while Kyoko-san came over to me, her eyes kind. "I am so sorry about Haru, hayato-san. I told her to leave him alone! If there is ever anything you need from me, anything at all, let me know okay? I care about you, and I can not stand knowing it was Haru who hurt you like this, I may be her friend, but this was just... its to much." She lowered her eyes, her fists balled up. It was one of the first times I ever saw her mad about something. The only other time had been when she found out Turf top had hit the tenth back in the future. And I must admit, she was pretty damn scary back then.

"No. its not your fault. Really. She's a stupid woman, and he- well, we all know he's a baseball idiot so.." I trailed off, not making her or myself feel any better. The tenth came over and put his arm around Kyoko, she looked up and he nodded at her. She looked back a me and took something out of her purse, handing it to me wordlessly.

I took it, nodding at her in thanks. It was simple, black with a red string holding it closed. There was a small lock at the side of the book, and I fumbled with it for a moment, until the tenth told me that the string was to be made into a shape, and that shape would force the lock open. I nodded, internally groaning at the shape he made, it was a perfect heart..

"Thanks, Tenth, Kyoko-san. I- I'll look at it later tonight, if that is okay?" I asked, closing it without looking into the book at all, I didn't need anything making me remember that idiot more then I was already.

They nodded in agreement, the tenth leading Kyoko-san to the couch. "Would you like some company for your movie, Hayato?" I looked over at them, and smiled. Even though it was hard to be around a couple right now, they really are my closest friends and family in the world. I sat down next to the tenth, handed over the popcorn, and clicked play.

/

"Well then, will we see you at the collage tommarow?" Kyoko-san asked, looking up at me from the door way. I shook my head sheeplisly, not quite ready to brave seeing him again.

It hurt to much.

"Ah, um... then we will stop by and bring you your assignments later this week. " she said, smiling at me in a understanding way, the tenth nodding along with her statement.

I smiled at them and muttered thank you's for a few moments before they departed, reminding me to look at the book they had given me, and that they would see me soon; before taking off down the street. I sighed for a moment, remembering too many times walking like that with Yamamoto. Damn it, why was that stupid bastard making me feel this way!

Snap out of it, the tenth is worried! I thought, smacking my face with my hands before I closed the door and locked the bolts. Turning back to the TV and the little black book.

I sighed again, moving over and turning off the crappy HBO movie, grabbing the book, and heading into my bed room.

I turned on a light and propped up my pillows until I was comfortable.

Then I took out my reading glasses and began forming the stupid red string into a heart.

One I finished it I pressed it into the small slot on the side of the book, and pulled the latch open slowly, relieving a neat and tidy script, written in black ink on the simple white paper.

It was titled.

" The 20 ways to fall out of love."

By, Anonymous.

Introduction,

Hayato, I hope that you have taken the time to read this, and that it finds you in a good frame of mind. The tips and tricks in this book work, guaranteed.

All the best luck, Anonymous.

Then the tips were listed below.

The first thing you should do is get rid of everything that reminds you of the other person, weather it is a photo or a bed, or even a house. Remove them from your mind by removing the things that bring them to your mind.

I nodded along to the text. It was pretty true, really. I needed to do that.

It had been so hard to even more this last week. But, this book was right, I needed to change my surroundings a bit, and getting rid of reminders was a good way to do just that...

/

Next. Day.

I woke up staring at the stupid bastards alarm clock. He had given it to me years ago because I always slept in after a night of hot sex. I glared at it, my blood boiling. Who the hell was he to do this to me! I sat up, pressing my hand into the black book next to me.

That's right, It said to get rid of all the crap I was given.

Che. How annoying. Talk about a day of work.

It took my ten minutes to convince myself that I needed to through the stupid clock I hated out the window. And another few minutes to really do it. I was sure I would cry, go running down into the street and start picking up the broken pieces, but I did it anyway. And it felt amazing. Like a huge weight was taken from my shoulders.

I spent the rest of the day throwing things into the street.

/

Will update sooon!

Its alright, hayato. We're together now, and I will never abandon you. Never.

I looked into his eyes, understanding the words he couldnt say aloud. That he had never looked away from anything he cared for. That he never thought of anything but those few things he held dear, and that I too, was one of those things.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2.

I woke up to the door bell ringing like mad, my cell was dead and my home phone was buzzing too. I stood up and walked threw my now empty apartment, yanking on pants before swinging the door open with a loud crack.

"THE HELL?" I yelled as the door opened to reveal a startled looking tenth. Crap.

"Sorry! Tenth! I-" His arms surrounded me effectively cutting off my voice.

I gingerly hugged him back as he spoke.

"Thank god Hayato! When I saw that your stuff was laying around everywhere outside I thought you had lost it, that you might have t-taken your life!"

I gasped in his arms, Tenth...

"I'm sorry tenth. Don;t worry, I was just reading the book you gave me, and well. I suppose I got carried away with it."

The tenth let go of me and looked at my face, as if measuring how much of my words he could trust, that hurt a bit. But really, I have been acting like an idiot lately.

"I see. So, that persons book is helping you?" he asked, a light smile on his face..

_That person?_

"Yes, but tenth, just who is the author of that book?"

His smile got wider, like reborn-sans used to get when he was up to something.

"don't worry, that person will tell you sooner or later. Just don't read more then one page a day. Okay?"

I blinked, confused. But nodded anyway.

"i understand, tenth, but why? Did you... right the book?" I asked, my eyes widening. Could the tenth..?

"Ha-ha, no no! It's not me, but well, it is someone we both know... That's all I can say though. Anyway, do me a favor and clean up the stuff outside okay?"

I blushed embarrassed, and nodded.

"Good, then Hayato, See you tomorrow. I want to see you at the board meeting this time, he- Well, he won't be there this week so.."

I nodded solemnly, some right hand man I was! I couldn't even handle going to a board meeting for the tenth. All because of that god damn baseball freak!

"Then, i'll be going." I looked up at the tenths slightly forced smile and nodded again, bowing to bid him farewell before going back into my bedroom.

I grabbed the little black book and walked back into the kitchen, looking for some much needed coffee..

Wait, where the hell is- I threw the coffee maker out of the window!

/

Three hours later.

I pulled my hair back as I walked out of the apartment with my list in hand.

I had spent the better part of the morning listing all the shit I needed to replace in order to live normally again. As it turns out, I ended up throwing just about all of my possessions out into the street. It had then decided to rain the night before.

Needless to say, I needed to go shopping.

By the time I had made it to the damn bus stop I was sweating, out of breath, and completely sure I had gained at least ten pounds in my weeks of moping around, just by the way my body felt as I tried to keep myself upright in this blasted heat.

When I finally got into the bus and snagged the only remaining seat by the widow from some stupid looking yokuza-wannabe I was in dire need of a pick me up.

So, I pulled out the little black book from my pocket, opened it to the second page, and read the simple lines. Again they where written in black ink, in the same hand.

The 20 ways to fall out of love.

Day 2.

The next thing you need to do,

assuming you have indeed followed day 1's steps, is move.

It may sound insane, however in you're case you are simply to attached to the place you shared together. A completely clean break will allow you to see things in a calmer manor.

I nodded along with the words, again this sounded right. After all the baseball bastard was the one who wanted the apartment in the first place. I just went along with him, and now what? I am still in there, a place I never wanted to be. I really should do this. I mean I am already out, might as well pick up a few for rent adds, maybe stop by a realtors.

Who knows, I might find a great place closer to the tenth!

/

The Mall.

Fuck! I hate this damn place! How many stupid stores full of makeup and shoes do these people need anyway? All I want is to find the god damned realtors office from three years ago!

I stormed down the hall angrily, looking left and right until I finally came across the shop I was looking for.

Namimori Realtors

The sign was dull blue with some tropical palms painted on it, they had shown us a number of good places in the city, and there was one I had really liked.

I only agreed to sign the lease to the place I live in now because of the bastard.

I walked into the shop, the woman behind the counter looking up from her paperwork mountain when she heard the bell. I walked over to her and spoke in my nicest voice.

"Hello, My name is Gokudera Hayato. I would like to meet with a realtor to discuss finding myself a new house. "

She blinked, her face flushing slightly. Funny how all the girls look at me like that, but never the guys... What am I, a man repellent?

" Yes , Gokudera-san, I will get someone to speak with you shortly."

She pushed a little red button on her desk and a few moments later some blonde girl came bustling out from the back, smiling at me like she won the lottery.

Her shoes clicked. How annoying.

I sat with my new realtor, Suzuki, for a good hour before we got some positive results. There where three houses, one split level duplex and five apartments in the area I had asked for, all within or close to my budget.

"So when should we plan to take a look at these?" she said, moving her hand towards the screen of her oversized computer.

I sighed, great. Another day with this stupid woman.

"Tomorrow, or later today. I want to move within the week."

She blinked up at me seeming shocked at my haste but nodded anyway.

"I can do later tonight, if you wish. We can tour the apartments and the House's. The duplex will need 24 hours notice before we can tour-"

I cut her off, tired and not really interested in what she was saying anymore

"Great. Then I will meet you here at, say 5pm?"

She nodded, and I left as quickly as I could.

I needed a smoke.

/

Same day, 5pm.

I meant up with Suzuki at five and was at the first place by five thirty.

It was in a good naiborhood, with a park and a school not far from the building.

But there just means that I would end up with kids to protect in case of emergency.

Thats really not my thing.

It was a flat too, with a bathroom and a small kitchen, no window that opened and a balcony.

I told her it sucked and to take me somewhere else.

The next two apartments where the same, and two of the houses where too small or too big, and too far away from Tenth!

Finally we got to the last place, my feet where killing me and I was ready to kick my realtor in the ass for bringing me to dumps all evening when I saw it.

It was the most amazing house I had seen.

It was white, much like the tenths old place, with a large yard and many trees and shrubs. Perfect for hiding explosives.

Walking in, you had a larg open space, with a large kitchen just off to the side and an amazing dinning room for visits with the tenth. Up stairs it had three balconys, four bed rooms and a total of five bathrooms in the house.

I would make myself a library and a lab plus have room for the tenth and Kyoko-san...

"I'll take this one. Contact whoever owns it and tell them I want to close the deal within the week." And before she could say more then _okay_.. I was out the door.

Now I just needed to get to packing.

/

Same day, bus stop.

I was just about to call the tenth from the bloody bus stop when the yokuza-wannabe decided to come over and start a fight with me. Now normally I really wouldn't bother with some bastard wannabe/ The tenth hated pointless deaths. But theses assholes needed a good beating.

I was just about to pull out a stick of dynamite with a tonfa came crashing down on their skulls.

By the time I looked up enough to see Hibari standing in front of me, the thugs where half dead.

I blinked, Since when did Hibari look so... _**HOT**_?

"Hey, what the hell was that for? I could have taken them all myself."

I complained, trying not to ogle him. Seriously, what the hell was up with him tonight. He was in his normal attire, the same suit and hair cut and eyes he always had. And yet the way the slight sheen of sweat from the heat glistened on his skin, and the way his eyes looked at me... It was hard to stand straight.

"Hn. I thought they needed to be bitten, so I bit them."

and with that, he turned away with nothing more then a simple smile, yet it took my breath away. It was like I thought of him in a way that I never would have thought possible, it was as if he was somehow... _**endearing?**_


	3. Chapter 3

20 days to fall in and out of love,

Day 3.

I wore a black tie with a red suit shirt, black slacks and tennis shoes.

It was the first time in three weeks that I had dawned my formal attire.

Why was I wearing this? Because page three of the little black book I as given had said,

'Day three. Normalcy. Return to you're normal daily life. Prepare yourself for what this may entail. '

And like an idiot, I decided to follow the steps, so here I am, standing in front of the tenths office where all the other guardians would be. Including _Him. _We where meeting to discuss the Mazelli famillia's actions over the past few months. They had begun to take a hostile approach to dealings with us. The tenth was debating weather or not to take them out, but there was just not enough information. From what I knew, today Tenth would announce his final decision on the matter.

I took one painfully deep breath as I walked into the room, the tenth was the first to see me, he had been sitting at his desk in the far end of the room. He stood up and walked quickly over to me, putting his arms around me. "Hayato, I am so glad you could make it!" his voice was so happy, really, what had I been thinking? Making the tenth worry like this, it was just wrong!

"Extreme! Octopus head is finally outta bed!" Ryohei shouted, alerting everyone else in the room, and most likely the whole damn building, that I had come out of my pity whole. Great. Just Great.

All the eyes in the room flew to my face, and they showed every form of emotion in them, they go as follows.

Mukuro: Amusement.

Chrome: Nervousness.

Ryohei: Stupidity, and Glee.

Lambo: Concern. Which in itself is, concerning...

Tenth: Happiness. And Concern.

I-Pin: Happiness, and annoyance directed towards the base ball ass.

BaseBall Ass: Shock, Relief and Fear.

Finally, Hibari: Concern... Wait what?

The tenth went into boss mode quickly. Not letting anyone have the chance to comment on the situation before them.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, lets call the meeting to order. We have a lot to talk about today. Hayato, please sit next to me. " I nodded, thankful for the tenths kindness. He lead me to the back of the room, set a chair next to his desk on the right side, as I am his right hand, and took his own seat at the finely carved oak desk. I sat down beside him, and everyone else soon followed suit. Yamamoto took his normal seat beside the tenths left side, and the others all filed into position. Or would have if not for the loud thud that resounded through-out the room.

I looked up to see Hibari's fist embedded in the far wall. He met my eyes for a moment and before the tenth could comment on his rudeness, and was striding forward, pushing Lambo out of his seat across from me and repositioning the chair as to face me alone, before sitting down. He then looked at the still shocked tenth.

"Well? Hurry up and start this."

and with no explanation whatsoever Lambo scrambled to find a knew seat as the tenth quickly started the meeting.

/

The tenth began the meeting as usual, speaking about our famillia's strengths and weaknesses and about how we must focus on assisting each other now more then ever before. He then explained in detail the information he had on the Mazelli famillia, which was painfully little. They aparently hired a skilled adviser to run their meetings with us, and as such no information from their side has been truly communicated. Our other allies are also lacking in information about them. In the end the tenth explained that he felt starting a full blown Mafia war with them would be a bit too hasty, and as this was the case, he wanted us the investigate the Mazelli in groups of two for the time being.

My stomach twisted into knots when he said this, I remember all the times Yamamoto and I where in those two man teams...

I was about to lose it when a sharp kick was placed on my leg, forcing me out of my thoughts long enough to curse loudly, my eyes instantly darting to Hibari, who was moving his foot back from my leg... Bastard!

"Bastard! What the hell was that?"

"Um, Hayato? Whats wrong?" tenth asked, placing a hand on my arm, I looked at me and recomposed my face.

"apparently Hibari I getting bored and feels the need to kick me, please do not worry about it, tenth!" I said, fake smile on my face.

I turned back to face Hibari just as another kick landed on my leg.

I bit my lip, Just wait until I get him outside!

"Hibari-san! Don't pick on Hayato!"

Hibari only smirked as his foot collided with another chair, this time, Yamamoto's. "Hibari-san!" Tenth screeched, standing up and rounding the desk. He grabbed hold on Hibari's tie and looked him straight in the face,

"Stop, now." Hibari in return, only smirked wider.

"Hn, what? I was only having some fun."

"Fun?" tenth asked, dropping Hibari's tie but keeping eye contact.

"Yes, fun. Until you interrupted me, that is. So I decided to beat worthless, cheating trash instead. Or is that a problem, Herbivore? " He said, eyes fixed on Yamamotos. I was not the only person to gasp in the room.

I blinked repeatedly, before finally finding my voice again.

"Che, what the hell? So kicking me is fucking funny huh?"

I said, glaring pointedly at him, he smirked wider.

"Hn, better then listening to Sawada talk."

I stood up, pissed "bastard! Do not disrespect the tenth!"

the tenth tried the calm me down, but failed as Hibari interrupted him once again, Damn it. That is the last straw!

I pulled out my wepons as I went for the door, Hibari following me with tonfas in hand.

"Oya, Oya, can I fight too?" Mukuro asked, grabbing his trident.

"Hell no you fucking Pineapple!" Hibari and I both said in unison as we left the room for the closest training area.

/

Two hours later, the tenth had tried to intervene in our fight for over a hour, until Reborn-san came and got him. Apparently he was late for a meeting with the Verris Family. The little weasels got on even the tenths god like nerves. Needless to say, I hated the bastards.

By the four hour hibari had me up against a wall, his tonfa pressing into my neck. I was to tired to bother fight him, after all he had managed to take my wepons and send them flying across the room.

"Hn. Why aren't you fighting back, Hayato?" he asked, his face looking concerned for the second time today. I blinked in surprize, since when did Hibari, 1. Worry about me, or anyone? And 2. Call me _Hayato?_

"Che, you won't bother killing a guy who lost his weapons. " I said, trying to hide the emotion in my voice. The way his eyes looked at me intensified and softened. My heart started beating in overdrive. What the hell is he-

I never got to finish, because his lips were on mine, and all I could do was kiss back.

WILL UPDATE SOON!


	4. Chapter 4

HIBARI.

I could bear it. Seeing what should be mine belonging to someone else. At first, just the sight of them sickened me. The very thought or mention of their relationship driving me beyond murderous rage. But when I thought about it, Really thought about it. I understood why he did not choose me. After all, Yamamoto was kinder, social, and did not often try to bite people you cared about, or you, yourself, to death.

He was not stronger then me, and was defiantly not in love with you the way I am. But I could live with seeing you together. Because I thought you would be happier with him.

I never thought I could be so wrong.

GOKUDERA.

Day 4.

I ended up kissing Hibari. It was odd, how right a kiss could feel. I never thought Hibari would make me forget about that damn baseball bastard. Never thought in a million years he would kiss me, or even think of kissing me. I mean sure, it wouldn't surprise me if he was gay, but _**me?**_

I walked into my apartment, shutting the door loudly behind me. The few things I still owned where stacked in boxes around the living room. I was supposed to move out first thing tomorrow morning. Talk about bad timing, damn Hibari.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a energy bar, it tasted like chocolate and nuts, and reminded me of Hibari. Because he surprisingly tastes a lot like Chocolate. Not like I care, it was just a kiss! I am no where near ready to be in a relationship... Not like Hibari would even want one.. Damn it!

Screw this, I am just going to forget about it!

/

I ended up staying up all night thinking about it. By the time my eyes started to close the alarm clock rang and I had to get up so I could move out of the hell hole apartment. I stood up and padded down the hallway, jumping into the shower as soon and it was hot and for once did not think about Yamamoto as I relieved my morning hard on. Instead, I thought of Hibari, and damn... It worked.

/

By the time the self imposed guilt and slight shame of the morning wore off it was time for much needed coffee and fresh clothing. The only problem was that while there was clothing, the damn coffee pot had been broken when I hurled it out of the window... Damn it all!

I tried to be positive about it, after all, my little black book had told me that.

"_Now that you have over come the first hurdle, moving, try smiling more often. Happiness is infectious. "_

So I forced myself to smile, after all this way I could find a few good coffee shops by my new house. Right?

/

Wrong.

Traffic fucking sucks! What idiot would be on the road at 7am on a Saturday! Well, apparently Namimori is full of idiots. It took me over an hour to drive to the new house. On the plus side, if there even was one on a decaffeinated Saturday at 7am! Was that I could now walk to the coffee shop a block away.

By the time I parked the car in my new garage I was on the verge of killing someone. I was just about to slam my car door when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and smelled coffee.

"Bad day?"

I froze, mouth hanging open for a good minute before I turned to see him. Hibari stood behind me, his left hand on my shoulder while his right hand held out a hot cup of coffee.

I blinked rapidly, reaching blindly for caffeine. He smirked but didn't comment on my strange reaction to his presence. He handed over the much needed coffee.

The first sip was heaven, the caffeine hitting me almost instantly. It took me a good three minutes and half a dozen sips to realize that it was my favorite brand. Not only my favorite brand, but my regular order, even.

A large triple shot mocha.

"You... got me my favorite?" I asked, more then a bit shocked. The baseball bastard had taken over six years to remember my favorite drink. And yet Hibari knew it?...

"Hn. Is that a problem? You have consumed it every day for the past ten years now, Hayato. Only a complete idiot wouldn't notice." Hibari shifted his weight from one foot the the other, pressing his hand harder against my shoulder as he spoke. I couldn't help it.

I felt myself smile.

/

Hibari moved his hand from my shoulder, the loss of warmth suddenly chilling in the slightly foggy morning.

"Well, are we going In or what?"

I looked up at him, realizing briefly that I had not fully examined his body this morning... Wait no! That is NOT what I should be doing!

"Che, why are you coming in?" I asked as I headed to the door, feeling his body heat hitting my back as he followed me. God damn my stupid horny ass mind! I pulled my keys out and opened the door walking in just a few steps before I turned around to state at him, hoping my face appeared as cold as I hoped it to be.

"Well?" I asked, looking at his eyes rather then his body,.. the way his clothing clung to his chest, how tight his pants were... How good his face looked when he smiled slightly at me before taking a step foreword.

I stood in the door way rigidly still as he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. Just enough for me to feel it.

When he pulled away his smile was genuine, and softer then I had thought possible. He was normally so cold... How the hell can he smile like that?

"So, are we unpacking, or shopping for new furniture?" he asked, his face becoming playful as my eyes widened... **He came to help me move?**

**/**

**Will update soon! **

**Sorry for late update! Was in term paper hell!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hibari's POV.

I forced myself not to laugh at Hayato's expression when I asked him that question. I had known for a long time now that he was painfully shy. Even though he fought with everything that moved, his expressions were just too cute, and seeing him blushing like this, it was as if I had just asked him to do the most perverted thing...

Really, that shyness would be the death of myself control one day... It was already slipping.

/

Gokudera's POV.

I forced myself to recompose my face. I am the right hand man of the tenth! Not some sissy blushing girl who can't talk after a kiss!

"Oi. If you plan on helping me unpack, or shop...or both, be prepared. We have to do things my way, got it?"

Hibari moved in again, this time avoiding my lips to whisper in my ear.

"I took the weekend off, just for this...for _you_." I gasped, my body clenching painfully. No - this was not happening!

I pushed him away, though not nearly as hard as I meant to.

"F-fine. Then let me drop off my boxes and let's get the damn furniture. Here are the keys. I'll be right back." and with that I walked quickly to the bathroom...I would only need a minute to get _it_ soft again.

/

By the time I had cum, washed my hands, and was leaving the bathroom Hibari had already carried in all of the boxes.

I stood in the hall way, completely spell bound by him. His face filled with concentration as he searched for a place for the last box he was carrying. The way his body moved when he walked; it was confident, proud, but not flashy or coincided. Reserved somehow. Yea…even his walk seemed to be hiding something.

And then he bent down, carefully setting the box down before standing up again. I followed his movements, my eyes locked on his ass.

Damn. It was so, _toned._

_/_

Hibari caught me looking at him, or well, at his ass, and smirked.

He walked over to me and tilted my head up slightly before I could even react to the movement. I was still too caught up in his body to fully see the glint in his eyes.

"You know if you wanted to see it. All you had to do was ask."

and then he kissed me, full on the lips deeply and with tongue.

And this time I kissed him back with enough force to make even Hibari Kyouya gasp before he quickly recomposed himself. Driving his tongue deeper into my mouth and sucking on my own, his hands pulled my body closer to his.

I pulled him closer as well, needing his body heat more than I could have possibly imagined. It was like he was a drug and I couldn't get enough of it.

Before long, he had me up against the wall. My pants at my feet.

/

"AH! D-damn it Hibari." I murmured, my face pressed against his neck. He ran his left hand over my cock while his right played with my nipples. His lips at my throat. "Hn. You like it, Hayato?" he asked, his voice thick. I gasped as he began rubbing my tip, his other hand coming down to finger my entrance. I whimpered from the pleasure of his hands, pressing my ass into his finger as response to his words.

He licked my neck while he thrusting his finger in and out, rubbing and sliding his hand up and down my shaft. "Ah ahhh"

I grabbed onto his cock and pumped it, earning a sharp hiss from him as he bit into my neck. His hands moved faster and faster on my own cock.

"Ah ahhh, Hibari, ah so-good." I cried out, cumming far too quickly into his hand. He followed soon after me, covering my hands and torso in his.

"I think we're going to need knew shirts before going out. " He whispered, lips pressing against my skin.

I nodded in agreement leaning into him for support.

It was a painfully short time, only about ten minutes, when he let me go. Most certainly on the search for clean clothing.

/

I watched him open boxes and run his hands through his slightly messy hair as he looked for something he could barrow. I watched with hazy eyes as my cum dripped of his torso...god he was hot.

"Hayato. I'm borrowing this one. Okay?" he asked, pulling me out of my trance long enough to look over at his hands. He was holding up one of my formal suit shirts. _Why that one?_

"Sure." I agreed, wondering just when he was going to tell me why he had been flirting with me over the last few days. And why he had, well...done that to me just now. I know he isn't one to talk about himself or his feelings, and I've always admired that about him. But the least he could do was tell me why the hell he keeps turning me on, kissing me, and now...well…doing those things to me!

"Hayato, what's wrong?" he asked, cupping my cheek. When did he get so close?

"Nothing, just-just that I would like to know why the hell you just did _that_ with me!" I said, forcing myself to ask the question. Worst case scenario would be that he was just having fun messing with me. I could handle that…really.

He leaned in and kissed my cheek softly, while cradling my face in his hands and pressing our foreheads together.

"Because, we are both single and you've been turning me on for years now."

And with that he ran his hand down my body, softly fondling my balls as he continued to speak.

"You really are too seductive, Hayato."  
>I gasped at the predatory glint in his eyes, it was hungry and made my stomach do flips each time I looked at him, or thought about him, which was hard not to do in this situation.<p>

I closed my eyes and let out a few breaths. I had to stop this, at this rate I might actually rebound on him...and he said it himself. He isn't serious, just horny.

I pushed my hands against his chest, just enough to separate him from my body and looked up into his eyes.

And then I lost all will to tell him off because if I was reading his eyes correctly, he looked...scared.

"We need to go to the furniture place. I couldn't find anything in that piece of shit mall the other day." I stated, hoping the look in his eyes would vanish, and thankfully, it did.

"Hn. Sure. Lead the way, oh, but I'm driving."

And with that he turned on his heel and walked out of the house, tossing a t-shirt at me as he went.

This was going to be a long ass day.

/

Hibari's car was fucking nice. Normally we guardians walk or take the bus, so not to seem suspicious in the small Namimori community. Because of that we all had nice, but stable looking cars. Except for Hibari, apparently. He drove an all-black Lexus, with black leather interior and tinted windows. Really, the man could get away with anything.

"Where are we going?" I asked after we had passed the fifth furniture store. We were now beginning to leave the city limits.

"I know a good place; it's just not in the middle of the city."

I blinked, well that was a surprise. I never would have thought Hibari was interested in looking for furniture. After all, he seemed more like an 'I don't care as long as it's comfortable' kind of guy. Especially when you take into consideration his day to day lifestyle.

From what I know he wakes up with the sun, goes to Nami-Chuu and patrols to ensure it is being treated well by the newest discipline chairman. Meets with the principal, as he is now the owner of the school, and checks in with the tenth. All before 10 a.m...

By the time all that crap is done, and basing on his personality, I'd assume he patrols Namimori, bites random people to death for the hell of it, and then goes home to sleep.

So the thought of that type of person in a furniture store, well, it was pretty funny.

"Oi. Are you getting out or what?" Hibari asked, pulling me out of my thoughts, causing me to look around. We were at a small shop in the middle of a large wooded area with a slightly bigger log cabin behind it...this is the furniture store?

"Well?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Che. I'm coming." I muttered, unbuckling my seat belt and stepping out of the car. I looked around again.

"Anyway, is this even the right place?"

I asked, letting my eyebrows knit together.

Hibari smiled, walked to the door, and then turning around he called to me over his shoulder.

"You'll see."

/

This place was amazing…filled with every style of furniture imaginable.

The shop owner welcomed Hibari with a huge grin and led us around the shop. Apparently Hibari was a longtime customer.

"Oh, we also just finished the upper level of the house, you should come by for some tea before you and your lover go." The older man said, surprising me for two reasons. One. I never thought anyone other than the tenth would invite Hibari Kyouya for tea. And two, he thought we were lovers!

"Sure. Why not." I blinked repeatedly, staring at the side of Hibari's face. He accepted…and wait…why the hell did he let the old geezer think we were lovers?

I was about ready to yell at him when I saw it from the corner of my eye. At the farthest corner of the shop was…the perfect couch.

I walked over, ignoring whatever else the old man and Hibari were saying. It was perfect.

Black swede with wide seats. Perfect for relaxing on with a book after a long day. I sat down, the cushions pulling me in…damn. It was more comfortable then my bed.

"Oh! I see you found our lounge master 3000! It's one of our exclusive pieces. " I looked up at the man; he was young, with blond hair and blue eyes. Obviously a foreigner.

"It's only $7000 dollars! It's a steal!" I gasped, $7000!

"JAKE! Leave him alone, he's Hibari-san's lover!"

The old man yelled, shocking me and the other man, who quickly bowed in apology before running to the back.

Hibari walked over with the old man who quickly smiled at me

"I am so sorry about that, Gokudera-san. Please feel free to order it, free of charge! " I blinked, what?

"What?" I asked, standing quickly. Why the hell would he give me a $7000 dollar sofa!

"Oh, did Hibari-san not tell you? He is the reason I was able to keep my business after the market collapsed on me. As a thank you for his kindness I give him anything I have here for free, and as you are his guest; well. I couldn't even fathom the idea of charging you!"

Hibari cut in before I could protest.

"He will also need a king sized bed, a bed frame, a footstool and a chair to match." I looked at him, what the hell was he thinking?

"What the hell are you doing? I can pay for my own crap!" I all but yelled, making the older man jump and Hibari smirk.

"Relax. I feel like being generous today. Besides, you need a hell of a lot more than just that, right?" I balled up my fists, he was right...but damn it! I will not have him buying things for me!

"Then you buy me the couch. I can get the other crap without a problem. But I will not take it for free." I said simply, the tenth had shown me better than that. This place was small so I'm sure the old guy didn't have much to spear. Giving away $7000 dollars' worth of merchandise is too much!

Hibari took a single step forward and kissed me on the forehead. Pulling away with the same sort of god like smile he had shown me before was now on his lips again. I was not the only one to gasp this time.

Hibari turned to face the older man and spoke.

"That's how it is. Please write the couch up in my name, also. Please include in Hayato's order a love seat that matches the couch. Now then, please show us to the beds. "

The shop keeper nodded quickly, and began to lead us upstairs.

The second floor of the small shop was surprizingly spacious. The old man pointed out the large section of beds. Before quickly making his exit, nodding to me as he passed.

"What's up with that guy?" I asked as we started looking around.

Hibari smirked at me "Because of what you said. Most people never speak to me in that manner. In fact, you are the only one I allow to speak to me in such a way." I looked at him shocked. What was he saying?

"What are you saying?"

"Hn. Nothing. Anyway, see anything that you want?"

I glared at him for a moment before starting my search for a bed.

I took my time, as it turns out there were quite a few things I liked.

Hibari for the most part was quiet, putting in his opinion only when asked, and even then it was a surprisingly little. I suppose he must just be humoring me with this shopping trip. Though why he would do that is beyond me…

In the end I found the perfect bed, a queen with four posters. I had wanted one for a while now, but that bastard Yamamoto had insisted that it would look weird if a guy had one of them...

Screw that.

/

I spent 5000 dollars on a bed and a chair.

But they got to the house before we did. By the time Hibari pulled up to the garage the furniture truck was already waiting for us by the curb.

I let them in quickly, making sure to tip the driver for waiting for us.

Then I showed them where I wanted the furniture and watched as they silently put the pieces in place.

They fit the room perfectly, but there was one problem…the bed I bought had been upgraded to a king.

Now I normally wouldn't have minded that, but the old man had turned out to be very nice. Despite his misunderstanding of Hibari's and my relationship, his tea was perfect, and his wife had made one of the best lunches I had eaten in months.

So obviously anyone would feel bad if someone like him gave away an extra 1000 dollars' worth of product to you.

"Hibari, it's the wrong size." I said flatly, looking over the recite the driver had given me.

"It's just as you wanted it to be. I just decided to put in a bit more money for a bigger bed. "

I blinked at him, what?

"Why?"

He walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. The look in his eyes was too intense to describe in words.

"I need to go. I'll be back tomorrow." and then he left, without so much as a goodbye.

But i still couldn't keep myself from smiling.

**Will update soon!**

Please ignore the weird grammar. i let a beta work on this, and so it dose not match with the rest of the pages!


	6. Chapter 6

Day six.

Sunday.

I woke up from the best sleep I had had in months. Years even. Though my head hurt from a horrible dream about that base ball bastard, my body felt alive again.

I got up and went to shower in my new bathroom. The water pressure was perfect, and the steam was glorious. I ran my fingers up and down my shaft, thinking of the way Hibari had kissed me the day before, of the way his hands touched me. Really, he was way to hot for his own good.

I ended up cumming within minutes.

This really was not going to be good, I cant keep thinking of him. I mean, so what if he came over to help me yesterday! He touched me because I turned him on, the damn idiot said it himself!

God damn it. I was NOT going to make that bastard my fuck buddy. I mean yea, I needed to get laid. And yes, he was hot and seemed willing enough. But damn it, I am not the kind of man who sleeps with just anyone. My only partner was Yamamtoto!

I gasped, my chest aching painfully. I forced myself to breath, trying everything I could think of to keep myself from falling over from the sudden agony. Tears started to form at the corners of my eyes as I thought about all the times we had made love. All the times I gave myself to him, let him have every part of me.. Now this?

Why the hell did he do this to me!

/

By the time I had gotten out of the shower, calmed myself down enough to get dressed and had headed downstairs to get something to eat before I lost it completely, the door bell was ringing.

I walked over to the offensive sound, opening it slowly as to avoid a direct blast of the cold morning air in fear that it might have another sudden attack.

Hibari stood on the door step with two cups of coffee in his hands. His little yellow bird nestled in his tousled hair.

"Good morning." He said taking my speechlessness as an invitation to come in. He closed the door behind himself.

"Here." He said handing me my coffee. I smiled despite my horrible mood and took a long drink from the cup. It was good.

"So, are we unpacking today?" He asked, taking a seat on my new couch. I sat down next to him, deciding to dare the proximity of another person. I needed the closeness right now. I took a deep breath before I replied.

"I already took care of it. I even went to the mall last night and got my other supplies. So I don't have anything I have to do now."

I said the words flatly, not sure what to say besides that. Not sure what the hell that horrible pain was. Or if I should tell anyone, especially Hibari about it.

"Hn. Then wheres the TV? " I looked at him with knitted eyebrows.

"Why do I need a idiot box? All I need is a good book." I said, gesturing to the big mahogany bookshelf next to the far wall.

Hibari glared at it.

"Because one, It is not an idiot box. And two, I would like to watch a movie." I laughed at him despite myself, what the hell was he talking about. It sounded like he was the one living here.

"Che. It sounds like you're the one living here."

"Hn. Well, I intend to be here quite often." I stopped laughing and looked at him, why would he be here all the time?

"Why?" I asked, feeling like more of and idiot then I would care to admit.

He leaned over and touched my face. As he did the ache in my chest returned, images of Yamamoto's face appearing in my mind again.

"Because someone has to make sure you take care of yourself. Hayato. Or are you saying I am not welcome here?"

I gasped out in pain, forcing myself to speak as the waves of agony hit me. This pain was NOT normal.

"I- I need to go to the doctors." I stammered, grabbing his hand from my face and holding it tightly. This was not good. It hurt, it really really fucking HURT!

Hibari's eyes became alarmed, and he stood up quickly leaning over me while his other hand flew to my forehead.

"Whats wrong Hayato? Are you sick?" I nodded as best I could.

Pointing to my chest. "It hurts." I said, my eyes filling with moisture against my will. Hibari was on the phone then, talking quickly to the emergency operator on the other end of the line. His panicked voice was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

/

When I woke up I was in a hospital room and Hibari was yelling at someone. It was odd, hearing the normally silent and anti social man yelling for all he was worth. I heard someone or something hit the wall, and then some annoying beeping noise started to sound next to me. Hibari and a pale faced doctor appeared next to me on either side. "Hayato! Are you alright? Can you hear me?" Hibari asked, his voice louder and more panicked then I had ever heard it before. I moved my hand up to his and squeezed his fingers. Something in my mouth was keeping me from speaking. A tube, I think.

"Hayato. " Hibari's voice sounded forlorn now, and I felt his hand holding onto mine tightly.

The doctor spoke to me then, drawing my foggy thoughts away from Hibari.

"Gokudera-san. My name is doctor Hijikata, you had a mild heart attack but you are alright now. I will need you to tell me what happened this morning, when did the pains start?" I blinked repeatedly, a heart attack?

I tried to speak but the stupid tube was in my way.

"I will take the tube out now. So please bear with the pain for a moment." The bastard then proceeded to rip the plastic tube from my throat. And if I had the power in that moment, I would have killed him.

After a painfully long coughing fit and a few dozen slow and painful sips of water Hibari had given me I was finally able to speak.

I looked at the doctor

"How bad am I?" I asked, squeezing Hibari's hand for support.

"as I said, It was a mild attack so your life is not in any danger. However I need to know if you experience this type of pain before? "

I shook my head before answering more fully.

"this morning. In the shower. It hurt pretty badly. Then on the couch.."

"Did you think about, or were you doing anything out of the normal for you during that time?" He asked, eying Hibari who glared at him.

"I was thinking about something, in the shower I mean... And then all these images of my ex filled my head and my chest- it just started to hurt." I explained, feeling Hibari tense at the mention of Yamamoto.

"Was Hibari-san this ex? If so I can ask him to l-"

I didn't let him finish that sentence. Cutting him off in sudden panic.

"NO! Don't make him leave! " I stammered, gripping Hibari's hand as hard as I could.

"Shhh. Its alright, Hayato. I won't go anywhere, even if I have to bite this bastard to death." Hibari murmured, softly brushing his hand trough my hair. I nodded at him.

"My apologies. Gokudera-san. Hibari-san has given people heart attacks before, so I had thought it might have been the same in this case.. Anyway. As you said, this person, your ex? Was most likely the cause of this attack. " I blinked up at him, Yamamtoto?

"How would that be possible?" Hibari asked, seeming to be sharing my thoughts.

"Well, in most cases heart attacks are caused by either extream physical or emotional stress. As Gokudera-san was not in physical danger, and he is in near perfect health, the only cause for this episode would be extream emotion stress. The original pain was most likely a severe panic attack set off by your emotional state at that time. This weakened your heart enough to allow the heart attack to occur."

I just stared at the doctor, to stunned to speak.

"Is there anything we can do to keep this from happening? Or was it a one time occurrence?" Hibari asked, his hand still running through my hair.

"This is something that could occur again. It is possible that his life might be in danger next time. So please listen carefully to what I tell you to do. Understand?" I and Hibari seemed to nod in unison before the doctor continued.

"First you must not allow him to be on his own, at least for the first few weeks after his release from the hospital. If something happens he will need to come back here as quickly as possible. Next, you must not allow him to think of the cause of his panic attacks. If he dose start to have attacks, I will give you information on how to help in deal with that before it is to late. Most importantly, he needs bed rest at home for at least a month before he is to return to work, or come in contact with the person or cause of his panic attacks. Understand?"

"Yes,, leave him to me. Now then, please give me that information. Also, I have no intention to leave tonight, so please find a chair for me to sleep in." Hibari said, going back into his normal stoic expression.

"I understand." And then the doctor left the room, looking back at me with weary eyes.

/

I lay there in silence for the better part of an hour, watching nurses come in with a chair for Hibari, paperwork for Hibari, Medication for me, warm blankets, etc. When ever they stopped coming into see me for more then a few moments Hibari would hit the pager and ask for something else he thought I might need. By the end of the hour My room had at least half of the hospital's supplies in it.

Hibari was about to go for the pager again when I grabbed his hand.

This was a bit ridiculous.

"I don't need anything else from them right now. If you need to do something, can you please call the tenth for me?"

"I will sit with you. If I call him it will cause you stress." He said, sitting down.

"No, it wont. I will just be more and more upset as the night goes on. I need to see him, and the others too. There are things they need to know. And I want to be the one to tell them, If the doctor or you talk to them about this Takeshi will end up being shunned by even the tenth, and as much as the bastard deserves to be punished, thats too much even for him. " Hibari grabbed my hand again, and leaned his face against mine.

"Fine. But please don't think of him right now. If you die because of that cheating, selfish, cold hearted bastard I will have to kill him."

I laughed at that, really. Hibari's actions and words are completely different from what I had thought they'd be. It was rather funny.

"I won't die because of him. Or this. I thought of things I- we did together,,,, things I haven't done with anyone else. It hurt, but its not hurting me to think of them right now. So don't worry. "

Hibari moved his face down until our eyes connected, as if to measure my words. Then he kissed me much to softly, and stood up, separating our hands.

"I'll go make the calls then. Is there anything you need them to bring you?"

"My myths and legends of japan book. I just got it yesterday. Oh, and my glasses and the book the tenth gave me.. I have to read the instructions for today." I said, thinking of the little black book with the helpful tips... Hopefully they would be able to help me get through this.

/

The tenth came running into the room like the hospital had been on fire. He wrapped his arms around me and thanked me for still being alive. Really, that was just a bit over dramatic, tenth...

"It's okay tenth! I'll be fine. I just need some bed rest and I'll be back on my feet in no time!" I said, trying to be as reassuring as I could under the circumstances. I looked at Hibari, hoping that he might explain to the tenth that I would be alright. Only to see the same look on his face as the tenths. Pain, Fear, Worry, Relief, more pain...

Apparently when Hibari get interested in someone, even if its just their body, he turned into normal person.

I smiled slightly at that, it was nice to see. If nothing else, I suppose I could count that as the upside in this mess.

_Che, when the hell did I start being so fucking optimistic? _

"Hayato, I had Kyoko stop by your place to get the things you asked for, is there anything else we can get you? A better room for sure! But anything else? Another book? Or a movie, or your clothes or-"

I cut the tenth off, hoping to stop his panic.

"Thank you tenth, but really. I only need the books and my glasses. I can't wear my own clothing yet."

"O-okay. Sorry, I should be comforting you." The tenth said, smiling sheepishly at me. In times like this he really did look like he had ten years ago. Innocent.

"It's fine. Tenth!" I said, smiling as best I could.

"Hayato. I'm going to the cafeteria. Sawada, take care of him until I get back."

I looked up from the tenth in time to see Hibari walk out of the room and nodded at him as he closed the door behind himself.

"I called the others and told them about what happened. If your up for it, they would like to come see you. Yamamtoto especially."

I gripped the sheets. Its okay self! Don't get upset.

Okay, ouch. Why the hell is his name hurting me! The monitor next to me started to go off suddenly causing the tenth to jump up and wave his hands around in panic. I grabbed my chest. No! I will not have another attack because of that bastard! What the hell! Im not fucking hurt by this enough to have heart attacks.

Nurses and Doctors came running into the room, eye wide, watching me to see if I would need their help. I closed my eyes, thinking about anything to distract myself from the pain.. Hibari's face popped up in my head, and I focused on it. Thinking about and analyzing every feature, every expression and strand of hair on his head. Before I knew it, the pain was gone.

/

Hibari came into the room a few moments later, while the doctor was checking my vitals and helping me get comfortable. I heard something drop to the ground and then he was there, pushing the nurses and the tenth out of his way until he was beside me.

He gripped my hand as hard as he could, a look of sheer terror filling his eyes. "Whats wrong? What happened!" He commanded, looking at the doctor. Who seemed just as surprised by his behavior as I was, but I was faster at recomposing myself, so I cut the man off just as he was about to speak.

"I started having another panic attack. But I stopped it. Don't worry, he said there wasn't any danger of another heart attack right now."

I said, allowing myself to _Feel _for a moment and lean into him. Letting him support my weight. He instantly shifted, sitting down on the bed beside me.

"The next time something like this happens you had better call for me." He said, still looking at the doctor, but seeming appeased for the moment. The doctor left quickly after that, the nurses following him out of the room.

Once Hibari, the tenth and I were alone he turned his face to the tenth. "What did you do?" I gasped, looking up at in.

"Hey, the tenth didn't do anything! He just told me how worried everyone was!" I said, quick to defend. Hibari raised his eye brow.

"_Him_ to?" I nodded.

"Sawada. In the future please do not talk about Hayato's ex around him. That bastard is the cause of the panic attacks. Do you want him to die?" I leaned into Hibari again, letting him feel me, before I spoke again.

"I won;t die. And the tenth didn't mean to upset me. I hadn't told him about, well. Why I got like this yet.."

He nodded, seeming to reconsider his words before speaking again.

"Fine. I'll let it go this time for your sake, Hayato. But I am making it my personal mission to keep you away from _him_ weather you like it or not." I just smirked and closed my eyes.

Somehow, even though I know he had no interest in me beyond my body. And even though he can be the worlds biggest prick at times, the thought of him watching over me was oddly comforting.

I fell asleep within moments of realizing that.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter contains day 7-10! Why? Because I dont want to right three more pages of hospital time, and can't move on until I get him out of there!

So, please enjoy!

Day 7.

I woke up in a different room, Hibari was leaning against the wall, sleeping while sitting up next to me. I smiled at him before taking a better look around the room. It was filled with at least a dozen flower arrangements. The biggest one was next to me, it was from the tenth.

I reached over and grabbed the letter pinned to it. Opening it to see the little black book and a simple note from tenth.

The note read. "Hayato. Hibari told me about everything that happened. I will make sure to keep the others away for a bit,, you need your rest right now. Here is the book you wanted. I hope this helps you find some peace of mind. With love from Kyoko and I,, Tsuna."'

I then opened the book and flipped to the 6th day.

Reading the simple text.

"_Now that you can smile, you can begin to recover from this break up. The next thing you need to do is feel. Really feel another person. Someone you know, or just met today. You need to let someone else into your heart to get past love out of it."_

I smiled to myself. I had already begun to do that, thanks to Hibari.

Though I'm not quite sure weather thats a good thing...

I flipped to the next page, as it was now the seventh day, and read the text there,

"_I hope you have let someone else into your heart, even if only slightly in the last 24 hours. Assuming you have, now is the time to keep that person close. They will be your strength."_

I nodded along with the words as I closed the book. Looking over at Hibari, I really didn;t want him to leave today. But I know he has other things to do.

Damn. I really hope he sleeps to late.

/

Hibari slept for hours, his little yellow bird nestled in his hair. His face was surprisingly angelic when he slept, like he was innocent of all the horrible things he did when awake. I held my book in one hand and slowly thumbed through the pages. It was less interesting then I thought it would be, and before I knew it I was simply watching Hibari sleep. Only when the nurse came in with my food did he start to stir awake.

"If there is anything else you need me for, Gokudera-san please don't hesitate to ask." She said, looking fairly shocked at Hibari's presence by my side. I smiled, maybe I should have some fun.

"Actually, Kyouya would love some coffee, oh. Also, please bring him some breakfast as well. " The nurse gasped sightly before recomposing her face and nodding at me. She departed quickly after that.

"So, when did you start calling me Kyouya?" Hibari asked, his voice still a bit thick with sleep. I turned to look at his not so angelic face, and replied simply. "Is there a problem with that?"

My stomach did uneasy flips for about half a second until Hibari leaned in and kissed me.

"No. I rather like it. Now whats for breakfast?"

I smiled and waved my free hand at the slop on the try, watching as his face slightly cringed in horror.

I smiled wider.

" You do not expect me to eat that slop, do you?" He asked, more shocked then angry. I decided to be honest rather then playful. I might not understand why, but the idea of him leaving was painful.

"I have to eat it. So I thought you should to." I stated trying not to panic as I waited for his reply.

"Hn. Lucky for you, I have eaten worse."

And with that he stole the only edible looking thing from the try.

/

The doctor allowed me to go home after three days of hospital food and sponge baths. Hibari had, thankfully not left my said during those three days. Even when I slept, I would always wake up to him holding my hand. Though, even after three days I couldn't begin to understand why the hell I seemed to need him around me so much. I also couldn't understand why I started seeing his kisses and touches as normal, either.

The last three pages of my book where anything but helpful.

The little black book just gave me general tips, nothing like the first few pages.

Like, on day 8.

""_Now is the time for building connections. Let yourself get closer to the people in your life."_

Then it had been,

Day 9.

" _Now that you have established a connection with these people, wright down what you are feeling. Keep a journal about your thoughts."_

Then today, day 10.

"_Now is the time to act. Do something that will keep this person close. If not you will suffer greatly in the next week. The following steps will Not be easy for you. "_

Needless to say, non of these made any fucking sense!

Sure I've been getting closer to Hibari, and yea, I think I have an okay connection with the man. Not to mention that he will kiss me or touch me all the damn time. But he's just fucking horny! Not to mention that its only going to hurt me if I keep getting closer to him. I already have a heart condition now, thanks to that god damn bastard! And now what? Do I really want another person in my life who will constantly touch me, only to leave me behind? Damn stupid fucking book! God damn stupid fucking heart!

/

By the time the tenth had arrived at the hospital to take me home I was fuming inside. To upset with myself to even think of thanking anyone for anything, (Besides the tenth of course!) So I just sat in the back seat. Hibari sitting next to me, and continued to psychoanalyze myself for the entire ride home.

/

"Are you sure you don;t need anything else, Hayato?" the tenth asked as Hibari lead me upstairs by the arm. The bastard had ordered the tenth to stand behind me, proclaiming that if nothing else, "you'd make a good cushion." Che. Not a good idea right now Hibari! I'm already pissed at you!

I turned around to look at the tenth as we reached the top of the stairs, smiling my right-hand man smile.

"I'm positive tenth! Don't worry about me."

"But, you're gonna be all alone here! I can't leave you like that. I think Kyoko and I should come stay with you for a while. She wouldn't mind it! So okay?" The tenth pleaded, forming his hands into a temple-like shape as he spoke. I couldn't let him worry so much! But it was true that id be in trouble without help... I thought of the only thing I could use to get the tenth to calm down..

"Don;t worry tenth! Hibari is staying here with me, so there's nothing to concern yourself with!" I said as confidently as I could, grabbing Hibari's hand. The tenth just stood there, seeming to shocked to speak. Hibari put his arm around my shoulders, apparently less surprised then the tenth had been by my sudden outburst.

"Thats right. I won't leave his side. Sawada. "

He said, his eyes dead serious. Damn, he was so fucking _**hot.**_

The tenth nodded in agreement before composing his still shocked face enough to speak. "Then, I'll be going.. Hibari-san; take g-good care of Hayato for me. I can't lose my best friend! "

I smiled instantly, my eyes brimming with tears of pride.

Tenth!

"Tenth! Don't worry! I will be with you forever!~" I said happily. Really, the tenth is just so to kind!

The tenth smiled softly, his face taking on a relieved expression.

" Then, I will come see you tomorrow Hayato, Hibari-san." and with that the tenth left, relief clean still in his face.

I was much to lucky, having such a good boss. Really, I wouldn't even be alive now if it wasn't for him. I really have to stop worrying him like this! Once I am recovered I-

I never got to finish that thought, because Hibari was suddenly pulling me into my bedroom and pushing me down onto the bed. And as I was still sore from the stitches on my chest, that really fucking hurt!

"That really fucking hurt!" I all but screeched at him, my voice more shrill do to the heavy painkillers...

Hibari didn't comment, no. He didn't even look at me as he walked to the door, turning his head only an inch in my direction before saying

"If you wanted that herbivore to stay, you shouldn't have asked me."

and before I could comment on that Hibari was stalking out of the room.. Wait he wasn't leaving me was he?

NO! HE CAN NOT LEAVE ME! I-I NEED HIBARI! I _NEED_ HIM!

I jumped up and forced myself to follow after him, running down the stairs way too fast in my irrational panic. Thus forcing me to trip on the last step and fall pathetically onto my face. Thank god for the painkillers. I started to try and stand up when my chest started constricting again. The image of Hibari walking out the door with his back to me, like Yamamoto had before.. NO! I CAN"T LOST HIBARI TOO! I gasped out in pain, my mind blurring. No, I can not be having an attack now! I have to find Hiabri! My mind started going blank, the panic surging more and more with each passing second. Why the hell can't I stop crying! He isn't even my lover!

"HAYATO!"

I looked up to the sound of my name to see Hibari's panicked face, he was running over to me. Reaching out his arms for me. And as soon as he got close enough to me, he quickly wrapped them around my body. Grasping me tightly and pulling me close to him, I took shaky breaths, the pain suddenly subsiding; as though his very touch made all the pain and fear go away.

"Hayato! Are you having another attack? Should I call for help?" He asked, his voice just as panicked as his face had been. I took another breath as I buried myself into his arms.

"Kyouya! Kyouya! Don't leave me!" I begged, my mind still panicked at the idea of him going away; even as my body was calming down from the shock. He held onto me tighter. "Hayato. I couldn't leave you. I was just getting something to eat." He said, his voice returning to the less panicked, but still concerned tone he had been using on me for the last week. I pulled away slightly, enough to examine his face.

"Really?" I asked, sounding even more pathetic then I was already.

Hibari smiled at me, his eyes completely serious.

"Yes. I promise. Now, can you stand? Did you have another attack?"

I shook my head 'no' for both questions, my body now throbbing in pain as the crushing pain of Hibari's absence began to wear off.

Hibari picked both of us off the floor and carried me to the bedroom without another word.

When we got into the room he set me down on the bed, this time sitting next to me. He placed his hand on my face and leaned over me. His eyes locking with mine for a moment before he closed the distance and kissed me.

When he pulled away his eyes where soft and his hands had gone to my hair, his fingers tangled it.

"I am assuming you're earlier behavior means that you really wanted me to stay, correct?" he asked, his face not quite smirking.

I nodded at him and pulled his body down, patting the space next to me, which he took quickly.

I looked at him for a moment before saying in my sternest voice,

" the next time you disappear from my sight will probably kill me. " I said honestly, Hibari's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"I don;t know. I just want you here right now. So, stay.?"

Hibari smiled at me, and replied with a simple yes.

WILL UPDATE SOON!

And there it was, that same unfathomable look in his eyes. The one that held to many feelings to describe with words.

But this time he did not pull away from me; did not turn around and leave the room as he had done before.

No, this time he pulled me close and slowly touched his lips to mine.


	8. Chapter 8

Day 11.

I must have fallen asleep sometime after my meltdown. I could remember Hibari sitting next to me, his hand in my hair. And his lips forming into a simple yes to my question. Then nothing.

I sat up slowly, noticing that he was still sitting next to me, only this time his eyes were closed.

I smiled to myself before glancing at the time, 6:20am. Damn,

I must have really worn myself out yesterday.

I stood slowly, as to not wake up Hibari, and walked into my bathroom. Once inside I took my time unwrapping the bandages from my chest, tracing the bright red mark over my heart with my finger. I still can't believe that Yamamoto could make my heart give out. How fucking pathetic was that.? I mean, sure I loved the guy, but I was getting over him. Right?.

I mean I have Hibari- Wait no. I don't have him, not in that sense anyway. He's horny, and I just happen to look good. Everything he's been doing is for the purpose of his personal experimentation. That much I know without even being told.

So why the hell do I feel like he's mine?.

Damn it , I need some painkillers...

/

Once I had finished my psycho analysis of the day; I got into the shower and began washing, and taking care of my morning hard on.

Which was, surprisingly strong considering the mental bashing I had just given myself..

By the time my much needed and long awaited shower was over I heard my cell phone ringing from the next room. The ring-tone was the tenths..

I grabbed my towel and ran out of the bathroom, grabbing my cell on the last ring.

"Hello? Hayato?" He asked, sounding more enthusiastic then upset, thankfully. "Yes, I'm here tenth!" I chimed up, watching as Hibari stirred awake and stood up, moving over to me with a _Very_ pronounced hard on... I gulped.

"I have something important to tell all of you, would you be alright if I and the others came by today? er... excluding _him..._" I felt Hibari's arms wrap around me, holding me tight, and even though I had been reminded of Yamamoto, in that moment, as long as Hibari was with me, I really couldn't make myself care about Yamamoto at all.

"No need to exclude anyone, tenth! They are all welcome to come over, I am doing fine so... When would you like to come by?" I said firmly, feeling Hibari's arms wrapping around me tighter then before..

The tenth was silent on the other end of the line for a minute, most likely taking a moment to process my words.

"Ok then, we- we'll all be there around 6pm, lets have dinner. Okay?"

"Sure, tenth. Sounds like a plan."

"Then, see you and Hibari-san then."

"Yes! We will be here, tenth!"

"then, talk to you later."

Click,

/

By the time I hung up the phone I could feel Hibari's hard on against my hips, his teeth against my bare back, slightly breaking the skin of my shoulder...

"Oi. Who the hell said you could- Ah!"

"I said I could touch you. " Hibari replied, his hand moving from my pert nipple. I leaned into his body as I spoke, my hard on already returning,

"You know that i'm recovering right?" Hibari's hands let go of me and he moved to stand infront of me, his eyes slightly unfocused.

"Are you having an attack?" I blushed and shook my head, no.

"No."

"Then, do you think I am so horny that I will hurt you?" he asked, eyes dead serious.

I reached out my hand and placed it on his face, it was instinctive, but it felt right and he didn't try to push it away.

"I know you won't hurt me." He smiled

"Then, I can do as I want." and with that he captured my lips in a deep kiss. Sucking on my lower lip to get access to my mouth. I opened my lips slowly,, liking the way his taste crept into my mouth.

He pulled me closer to him, his hands running down my spine as I felt myself moan into his mouth.

When he pulled away from me his eyes where so dark, so needy that I decided then and there to let him have his way with me.

"Lets take this to the bed. Hayato." He said, pulling my arm lightly in the direction of my bed. I nodded as I moved with him.

Hibari pressed me down and slowly licked up and down my neck, biting and sucking until small red bumps were left across my collar bone. His teeth grating over them as he past them on his way to my chest. I leaned into his touch as he ran his hand over my right side, careful not to touch my stitches, before he traveled down to my hips.

His lips sucking, his teeth biting me until I quivered and moaned beneath him. "Ahh, ahhh- H-hibari! " I moved my hips up a bit, letting him see the bulge under my towel. I felt him smirk.

"do you want it?" He asked, opening the towel to expose my member to the cold air. I gasped as his breath hit it.

"Ah- damn it! Yes, I want it. Now _Hurry_!" I all but begged, my need growing by the second.

I felt slender fingers running along the tip of my cock suddenly, forcing me to call out in shaky breaths.

"AHH! Ah, ahhh."

Then I saw the most beautiful site one could see during sex. Hibari, looking more like a god then I had ever seen him, was opening his mouth with a look of _**hunger **_on his face. His tongue making contact with my cock in the same moment.

"Ah! Hibari-"

I shook, literally shook when he closed his mouth around my cock, taking it as deeply as he could and sucking hard before repeating the process. His hands on my ass and balls.

I could hardly breath, let alone call out. The pleasure of his touch, his mouth, was just that intense.

I could feel his free hand running between my thighs, spreading them wider before a single digit pressed against my entrance. I gasped out in surprise but did not pull away, allowing myself to feel the want and need I had for him that I had been holding back for the last week.

I leaned into the finger slightly, still bit unsure if this was a good idea, but before I could think about it too much his finger slid into me, and he started to hum around my cock.

I could hardly keep myself from cumming into his mouth when it started, the sound just loud enough for me to hear it. His lips and tongue moved up and down my cock, sucking, humming, rubbing until I was desperate for release. I forced my voice to work, my hands going to his hair.

"Hibari- please, ah-ah- i-i can't hold on much longer." I said, my voice just barely able to rasp out the words. He gave my cock one more hard suck before pulling away from it, making the contact with the air painfully intense when compared to his hot mouth.

He leaned up, kissing my neck, my cheeks, my forehead, and finally my lips. Pulling away all to soon he asked, his eyes blurry with a mix of concentration and desire.

"you sure you want this?" His voice was just as raspy as mine had been, and for the life of me I could not think of anything other then wanting him to be inside of me.

I reached my hand up and cupped his face, letting my fingers go to his hair again before I replied with a whisper soft "yes."

He smiled at me, holding my hand to his face in a way that was so purely loving I nearly cried from the action.

He leaned down, pressing his lips to my ear and whispered the words that would capture me

"I have been waiting for twelve years, for this, for _you_."

I gasped, my hand running to his back and tears slowly running down my face while he continued, his hands on my face

"I won't allow you to escape from me anymore. You are_ mine_."

and with that he pressed his penis into me.

He moved slowly at first, pressing his entire length into me and then stilling for a moment before thrusting into me again, hitting my prostate with a surprising amount of force. "Ahhhh- ahhhh- Hibari!" I called, moving my hips to meet his, driving him into my spot again.

He bit into my shoulder before saying, low and deep

"My name is Kyouya." I whimpered as he continued to take me, picking up the pace with each thrust. His hands on my hips as he moved inside of me. Slamming against my prostate every few moments with a sudden deadly precision. "Ah-ahhh- more! Kyouya more!" I begged, running my nails along his back, leaving marks just shy of drawing blood. Before long I could feel nothing but intense pleasure. Hear nothing but Kyouya's breaths and moans of my name over and over. And soon, he made me lose all reason as I got lost in blinding white bliss.

/

I woke up nearly an hour later wrapped in Kyouya's arms, my head against his chest. I looked around for the clock, it was just after 10:00 am. We had had sex for well over three hours before we had been satisfied enough to stop. This was the longest and neediest sex I had ever had. Before, sex was needy, but not desperate, not intense enough to take my every voice away. This was far different from being with Yamamoto, this was- it was incredible.

I decided to lay there for a while, feeling his even breaths and inhaleing his sent. It was surprisingly sweet after the activity, like vanilla. Calming and completely mismatched to his normal personality.

"Hn. What, your awake already?" he asked, taking me from my thoughts. I moved closer, leaning up to shyly kiss him on the forehead, I looked into his eyes and saw the hint of a smile there before his normal stoic expression reappeared. " What time is Sawada coming over?." he asked, grabbing my waist and pulling me onto his chest again, I smiled for a moment before moving to look up at him.

"6pm. We are having dinner with tenth and the rest of the guardians."

I replied, instantly feeling him stiffen under me.

"Including you're piece of shit cheating ex?" he nearly growled.

I didn't even think about my response, or his growing anger. I just thought of Kyouya holding me, the after sex high still in effect.

"Yes, Yamamoto will be here, you heard me tell the tenth he could come, right?" I said, closing my eyes for a moment before Kyouya spoke again, this time anger was clear in his voice.

"I don't want you seeing him. You _are_ Mine." I smirked.

"I'm not interested in him anymore. Don't worry, Kyouya."

his body relaxed only slightly, but he still continued.

"If you are over him, why did you have a heart attack over this?"

I looked back up at him, stung. What the hell?

"It was a panic attack the bastard gave me, it triggered a heart attack, but I am over him. It will not happen again." I said, my tone was final.

Kyouya looked at me, raising an eyebrow but other wise saying nothing. I sighed, seeing that the subject was far from over in his mind. I looked at him, laying there bare chested and godlike.

Deciding to swallow a bit of my pride. Just this once, because now that we had slept together, my feelings for him are much too personal to just let him get pissed off and leave me. It would hurt me far to much.

Yamamoto gave me a panic attack, but the thought of losing Kyouya was even more painful. It was odd, like my feelings for him are beyond want or even the love I felt for Yamamoto...

"Listen, Kyouya. I don't let people I don't have feelings for touch me. Let alone sleep with me." I said, looking him straight in the eyes.

He sat up, pulling me close to him while I continued.

"The only other person who has ever had sex with me is Yamamoto, and you know how serious I was about him. And I do say was not Am, so don't bother worrying about him. I am not in love with him anymore. Really. " Hibari let go of me and stood up, reaching into my dresser drawer and pulling out the little black booklet the tenth had given me. He handed it to me and wordlessly began pulling up his pants. I blinked in confusion before voicing my question.

"What?" He looked up at me and said simply, "Read it. From what I know about that book, you still have more to learn."

"Huh? The hell are you talking about? I don;t need it anymore, you-" Kyouya cut me off, kissing me deeply and pulling away much to soon, said; "I know. You are mine, and I will bite to death anyone who looks at you. That is just the way I am. But- you are not ready for what I want, Hayato. So read it." and without another word he walked out of the bedroom.

/

I opened the book and flipped to page 11.

reading the simple script there for some kind of clue as to what Kyouya was talking about.

Day 11.

Assuming you have been following my advice to you over the last week you should have someone new in your life and hopfully, heart. If so, now is the time to allow that person to become physically close to you. All humans need physical contact. When you have succeeded in this, read day 11. part 2, on the back of this page.

I tilted my head to the side in slight confusion.

Okay, so I did this without even realizing it was one of the steps, but why part two?

I flipped the page over and read the words there,

Day 11 part 2.

now that you have had some form of intimate contact with that person, take a moment to compare exactly what you feel for them in comparison to your lost love. You must wright all traits down.

…...

Wait- what? I- I have to compare them! Why the hell do I have to think about Yamamoto like that again!

I pulled on my boxers and marched down stairs, finding Hibari in the kitchen, cooking.

"Oi, this piece of crap book says I have to compare you and Yamamoto! What the hell was this author thinking!" I all but screamed at him, he just turned to look at me for a moment before replying in a very calm voice,

"Then, compare us. "

What?

"What the hell? You want me to-"

"Hayato, if you are over him, then you can do it. Besides. From what Sawada told me about that book, it was created to help you deal with your break up and move on. So stop fighting it and just follow the steps. "

and with that he turned back to our breakfast without so much as another glance in my direction.

/

I stood in my study rereading all the steps up to now, trying to get some idea as to where this was going. Needless to say, I failed miserably. To make matters worse, Kyouya's words where now spinning around in my head, "compare us." How the hell can I do that! I am finally starting to get better, so why-why the hell do I need to remember things like that! I scratched my head in frustration as I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. If I have to do this then I should just get it over with!

I put my glasses on and began in my mess scrawl,

Caparisons of lovers.

Yamamoto Takeshi -

Hibari Kyouya-

I then broke them down into three categories. Personality, Looks, Performance. Listing their good traits into one category and their good ones into another and giving each points.

Yamamoto Personality good- Funny, easy-going, hard working, honest, excepting of others.

Total good personality points: 5.

Hibari Personality good- Hardworking, smart, Loyal beyond comprehension.

Total good personality points: 3.

Yamamoto personality bad- Easily swayed, forgetful, stupid,

never serious, cheater, stubborn.

Total bad personality points: 6.

Hibari personality bad- Self-centered, hardheaded, blood-thirsty, obsessive, mean to the tenth!

Total bad personality points: 5.

Yamamoto Looks, good- Abbs, Legs, arms, Face.

Total good looks points: 4.

Hibari Looks, good- Abbs, Ass, Face, Hair, Skin, legs, Penis.

Total good looks points: 7.

Yamamoto looks, bad- Hair (too much gel!), Penis (small.), back(always sweaty!)

Total bad looks points: 3.

Hibari looks, bad- nose (To small for face.), Arms(Not toned).

Bad looks points: 2.

Yamamoto, Performance, good- hits G spot, kisses deeply, looks me in eyes, waits for me to adjust.

Total Performance, good points: 4.

Hibari, Performance, good- gives amazing head, whispers my name, holds my hips/hands/face, slow and deep, lets me adjust, hits G spot.

Total performance, good points: 6.

Yamamoto performance, bad- to fast, cums early, too many weird fetishes.

Total performance, bad points: 3.

Hibari, Performance, bad- Not enough kissing, dosn't hit g spot enough.

Total performance, bad points: 2.

Total points.

Yamamoto, good points total: 13

Hibari, good points total: 16.

Yamamoto, bad points total: 12

Hibari, bad points total: 9

Total points for Yamamoto after bad points subtracted: 1.

Total points for Hibari after bad points subtracted: 4.

Winner, Hibari.

I was not expecting that! Hibari actually won in the commparison, not that i'm not happy about that.. But still, its surprising. Then again, he really isn't as bad as everyone thinks he is.

I smiled as I folded up the paper and tucked it into the book before closing it once again and heading back downstairs. It was exhilarating to see what I was feeling written on the paper. Like I needed some kind of clarification.

/

By the time I had walked from the study to my bedroom I had already decided that the little black book was a gift from god. Just when I was afraid to think about Yamamoto, it made me see that I really wasn't missing anything. Hibari was better.

I walked into my room to see non other then Hibari himself, streached out on my bed with two plates of food next to him. He looked up at me when I entered the room "Hn. You seem happy?" he asked me as I sat down next to him and grabbed my plate. It looked good.

"I am. " I replied before gabbing my chopsticks and diving into my breakfast. Hibari took a few bits of his food before setting his plate down and looking at me, turning my head away from my meal to grab my attention. "Did I lose?" he asked, all humor gone from his voice. I smiled wider at him and leaned up, kissing him softly on the lips.

"No. you won by three points."

Hibari smiled at me, seeming to take great satisfaction from this fact, as did I, before he let go of my face and returned to his breakfast.

/

After we had eaten Hibari and I decided to watch a movie downstairs. And as I was still practically nude in only my boxers, he got to choose the film. It was surprisingly good, though it wasn't Sci-fi. It was a mystery about a missing family and the mafia. So it did hold my interest, if nothing else.

Still, I managed to sleep for part of it.

/

"Hayato, wake up. Its almost 6." Hibari said, breaking me out of my peaceful nap. I blinked a few times, trying to clear the sleep from them. He said it was almost 6? why the hell would tha- The tenth!

"The tenth!" I gasped, jumping up and grabbing my shirt before looking at Hibari's amused face.

"relax, its not like you need to be dressed up, though I would defiantly put the shirt on. Unless you want them to see the bite marks I left on you." He said, smiling in a very smug way. I glared at him and started buttoning the shirt as the door bell rang. I rushed over and grabbed it, swinging it open only to see the one person in this world I never thought I would get to see again.

Will update sooon!


	9. Chapter 9

Continuing on day 11. Page 2/3

Hibari's POV.

I watched in slight horror as some unknown woman hugged my Hayato. She was smiling some idiotic grin and holding him much to tightly and for far to long. What was even worse then the unknown woman, was the fact that _**My Hayato**_ held her back! I was about to step in when Sawada walked up to the door, smiling, before making a loud herbivorous noise, his face seeming a bit shocked at the scene before him. My hayato, and the unknown woman quickly let go of one another and smiled at Sawada before Hayato spoke.

"Tenth! Please come in!" He said, voice completely composed, before bowing deeply and moving from the doorstep, as did the woman next to him. I clinched my fists.

"Eh- ah , thank you, Hayato. B-but I didn't realize you two knew one another..?" He stammered, really, Why in the world would my Hayato choose to follow such a person?

"Ah! Well before I came from Italy, Sapphire and I were very good friends, tenth!" Hayato said happily, the woman; Sapphire, nodding along in agreement.

"Really? Thats great Hayato! Because I am bringing her into the famillia as our strategist from now on. " I clenched my fists tighter, why the hell would Sawada do this. I finally got my Hayato, and he brings in some foreigner to mess it up!

I walked over and grabbed Hayato's hand, pulling him close to me and glaring with my most possessive look, before speaking.

"Hn, so what exactly is she doing here? From what I knew, you and the others where supposed to have dinner here. Not introduce new crowds. " I grumbled, watching as Sawada's face paled a bit from my tone, and possibly my actions, as Hayato stammered out a shocked reply.

"D-damn it! Kyouya, don't pick on the tenth! And, Sapphire is an old friend of mine! I would like to talk to her, so she might as well stay." he said, his words less fierce but more determined by the end of his sentence. I pulled him closer to me, wrapping my arm around his waist, and to my immense pleasure, he did nothing to protest the action. I smirked, and nodded. I suppose I could give him that much, as long as I am in the room with them at all times, of course.

"Then,, Sawada, hurry up ad shut the door, its cold. " I commanded, watching in amusement as he stuttered out his shrill scream before quickly slamming the door.

My good mood quickly vanished when the woman-no, Sapphire, spoke up. Her face amused.

"Hayato! Show me around your place already! I want to see! oh, and where are your photographs? I want to look at pictures!" She said, walking over to his book shelf and running her hands over the bindings. I was about to speak when she continued, her eyes playful.

"besides, your boyfriend isn't going anywhere. From the looks of it, he will probably follow us around the house!" she cooed, causing Hayato to blush a tempting scarlet, Sawada to yelp in surprise, and myself to raise an eyebrow. Hmm, this woman was apparently more intelligent then I thought. Letting go of Hayato, I walked over to her and spoke, hoping the words would not get Hayato too upset with me,

"Well, at least you understand that he's mine. Woman."

She smirked, Sawada cutting in before I or Hayato could say anything.

"H-Hibari-san! Stop picking on hayato, you know he is still getting over hi-" I was about to cut him off when Hayato did it first

"Tenth, umm thats. W-well Kyouya and I are sort of like that, now... so..." he said, trailing off while his face flushed even more, really. He was too edible.

Sawada let out another "EHHHH!" before passing out, much to my personal amusement.

/

Half an hour later Sawada was just waking up from his pathetic melt down. Thanks to my Hayato's assistance he sustained no injuries and was now wide awake again, asking questions in a strained voice while Sapphire stood beside me, becoming far to chummy with my personal space as she did.

"W-W-What do you m-mean, H-Hayato?"

He asked, his face still pale. My Hayato clearned his throat for a moment before responding, and in truth, I wanted to know what he felt as well, so I allowed myself to listen intently.

"Well, Tenth. I -I have been thinking of Kyouya-er I mean, Hibari for a while now. Just before I went into the hospital, until now.. and though I know i'm still recovering and need rest, i-i think I really like H-Hibari now, so- so please understand!" he said, bowing his head as he did.

I smiled, good. He was thinking of me.

The woman- Sapphire, chimmed into the convosation then, her face still slightly amused.

"Now Now. Tsuna-Kun! Don't pick on hayato too much. He's always been weak against people he cares for. And Hayato, there is no need to bow like that! You just stated the facts, so hurry up and snap out of it. Look, this guy is gonna laugh at you~!" she teased, pointing at me. Hayato and Sawada both looked over at me, seeming caught off guard by my smile. Though in Hayato's case, as his face turned a nice shade of crimson again, I assume he was more happy about my smile then embarrassed by it..

Sawada cleared his throat before speaking, his voice more composed, but still pathetic and herbivorous.

"H-Hayato, Hibari-san. I understand. I-i support your feelings so- so please b-be careful. I-I dont want either of you too get hurt."'

he said, trailing off, I cut in, looking only Hayato in the eyes,

"Unlike that cheating bastard, the only way I will ever leave is if I die, and as I am invincible, that won't be happening." I said,turning to look at sawada before finishing my sentence; "So there is no need for you to bother with such idiotic thoughts. " Both Sawada and Hayato turned beat red at that statement, and the annoying woman standing next to me smiled wider and nodded as if to agree with my statement.

Really, what an annoying woman.

Hayato stood up and grabbed my hand, suddenly pulling me into the kitchen where he shut the door with a swoosh, before turning back to me, his face beat red.

"Kyouya! Don't talk like that in front of o-other people. Its embarrassing."

I raised an eye brow while he continued, pacing now.

"besides, I don't wanna hear that kinda stuff in front of others! Even the tenth! I mean, I have an image to keep up here. And-and I can't do that if you make me want to- to kiss you!" He said, face flushed

I smiled. Still elated that I could get such a response from him.

I moved over to him and kissed him deeply. When I was done I pulled away slowly, looking into his eyes, they where so damn perfect.

"I will be silent when the others arrive. I do not have any need to express my claim on you, so long as no one dares touch you, of course." and before he could form the words to rebut my statement, I turned on my heel and walked out of the room.

/

Less then an hour later the rest of the herbivores where beginning to arrive. Sawada had finally recovered from his idiotic state of shock and was now back in boss mode, thankfully in time to greet the others. I hated crowding as it was, and I was determined to keep Hayato off his feet. He was seeing that cheating ex of his, no need to risk another attack.

I walked over to him as Sawada welcomed the pathetically late arrivals, including that bastard ex who walked right over to MY Hayato sitting next to ME and dared to speak to him, I was tempted to bite him to death.

"Hayato! Are you alright? " he asked, as if he had any right to know.

"When the hell did I say you could still use my first name-Baseball bastard!" Hayato shouted, shaking his fist in anger. Really, is anger was so adorable.

The bastard just scratched the back of his head sheepishly before replying, looking more nervous then before. Good.

"AHAHAHA Sorry sorry! I sort of forgot- it's been awhile since I called you Gokudera. Ahaha." I glaired at him until I felt Hayato tense next to me. I reached over and grabbed his hand, His pulse was normal, but he feels clammy..

"You feel clammy. You should lay down upstairs Hayato." I said, preparing to help him up when the bastard cut in,

"I didn't know you cared about any of us. Hibari! Haha, its nice to know."

I glaired at him, letting go of Hayato's hand for a moment to look him in the eyes, he took a step back.

"Listen, the only reason I have not bitten you to death yet is because Hayato dose not want me to. But if you get any closer to whats mine, I can and will bite you to death." He seemed to be rather shocked by my statement, as where the rest of the guardians, besides the annoying woman, sapphire. Who was just standing next to Hayato and nodding along, as if she had the right to comment at all.

Hayato spoke up then, stammering in a clearly embarrassed tone,

"K-Kyouya! What the hell are you doing? I told you not to do anything to trouble the tenth!" He said, standing on shaky legs. I grabbed his arm to steady him before speaking, though slightly more subdued.

"I am only stating the facts. How is that troubling Sawada, again?"

Hayato just blushed and Stammered out a "Because it is!" before he pulled away from me and marched up the steps to his room. The annoying woman following him with an amused and somewhat approving expression.

"Um- anyway, Everyone! While Hayato and Hibari-san are er... talking, lets go get things ready for dinner. Kyoko made a mean risotto!" He said, motioning to his girlfriend Sasagawa Kyoko who smiled happily and walked into the kitchen. The rest of the guardians eying me with worried expressions before making their way to the kitchen. The bastard waited with me until they left, he then turned to me and asked something I wanted to hit him for.

"So, since when can you call him Hayato?" He asked, face shaken, and pathetically mad.

"Since I made him mine. " I said, grabbing his collar and glaring into stupid eyes as I continued.

"I have wanted him for a long time now. And now that you have shown you're true colors I have made him mine. So don;t touch him again or I will kill you." and with that I walked up the steps to Hayato's room.


	10. Chapter 10

Gokudera

/

"How the hell could he embarrass me like that! I knew the man was possessive but this was just ridiculous! " I all but shouted at Sapphire who was digging around in my underwear drawer...

"Well, he was being honest. I mean, come on! You must be able to see how much he loves you Hayato! " She exclaimed pulling out my boxers and tossing them on the floor.

"Che! Even if he dose, there is a time and a place for that! And its not in front of the other guardians and the tenth! and what the hell are you doing!" I asked, watching as she pulled the fifth pair out of the drawer.

"I am looking for you're Yaoi collection! I know you have a ton, hell when we where in Italy you used to steal mine if you didn;t have any! Well, Now I want to barrow some! My books haven't gotten here yet!"

"OI, that doesn't mean you can just look through my underwear drawer. God, even for a crazy person you should try to control yourself!"

She turned to look at me, her hands on her hips and her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk. "Shut up! I'm the one who buys them for you anyway!" I clenched my fits, what the hell? "That dosen't mean you can go into my underwear drawer! Che- crazy woman."

"Yea, yea what ever you say. Anyway, what are you going to say? You know- to Hibari-kun?" I tilted my head to the side, slightly confused

"About what?" Sapphire made an annoying sound in the back of her throat and turned around, back to my underwear drawer.

"You just said that he was bugging you- something about how there was a time and place for certain things... shouldn't you mention that to him?"

I shook my head, walked over to my nightstand and opened the bottom cabinet. "First of all, here are my yaoi! So stop looking in there already! Second, if I tell him that he'll just bite me to death!"

Sapphire turned around and was about to comment when Kyouya walked in, a smug smile on his face that quickly turned to horror and rage, his eyes never leaving my underwear drawer.

"what the hell is going on?" He asked, closing the door and turning to glare at me. Not good.

"Sorry! My bad- I was looking for Hayato's yaoi collection." Sapphire said, her hands up in front of her in false fear. Her eyes were smiling.

"Oh? And why would you think of looking for them there?" He asked, turning to glare at her now, she walked over to the door quickly.  
>"Its where he used to keep them- back in Italy... anyway! I'll just head down stairs now! " and with that she was gone, the door closing loudly behind her.<p>

Hbari grabbed my hand and pulled me close, holding my face up to his own.

"Do you always let people run around looking at your underwear?"

I glared right back, bastard!

"Che- its not any of your damn business. Shes an old friend, who is annoying and crazy at times, but that dosen't mean she did anything wrong! She and I don't have any feelings for each other beyond that of friendliness. " Hibari gripped my face tighter and leaned in, kissing me deeply and then pulling away just as I was beginning to get into it.

"You are mine, Hayato. I will not be nice about this sort of thing after tonight. No one is allowed to see you- or your underwear, except for me. Understand?" I tried to glare, tried to keep my pride, but the kiss had already done me in. I sighed and nodded.

"Good, then lets get this meeting over with. All these people are making me want to bite something to death."

I smirked at that, "What won't you bite to death?" he smiled at me, the breathtaking one, the perfect one. And then grabbed my hand, and lead me down the stairs.

./

When we walked back into the kitchen, our hands now no longer touching, I noticed three things One, the Tenth looked concerned. Two Sapphire looked amused, which was never good, and Three.

Yamamoto looked like he had been hit in the face.

"Tenth? What's going on?" I asked, preparing myself for whatever might come, getting into position beside the tenth.

The tenth smiled weakly at me, Kyouya and the others before motioning for us all to sit, which we did.

"I don't quite know how to say this, but to start for those of you who don't know her, the woman on my left is Shibuya Sapphire, our new strategist. Tonight was supposed to be the surprise welcoming party for her, I even booked a hotel suite for the occasion. However, I just received a phone call from Reborn. " the tenth stopped and took a deep breath, looking at each one of our faces before continuing.

"The familia that has been showing hostility towards us has just attacked the main head quarters. There are no survivors. The Varia was able to escape and are on their way here as we speak. Dino was- he was in the building. His subordinates b-bodies were f-f-found.." Tenth trailed off into silence, tears running down his face, hands balled into fists.

No one spoke, or moved or even breathed for a very long time, and then Kyouya was next to me, grabbing my shoulders, his face showing a mix of excitement for the fight to come, and fear most likely for my safety. I placed my left hand on his, reaching for the tenth with my right hand, patting his back until he was able to lift his head from his lap. He cleared his throat and wiped his eyes, speaking in a very quite voice.

" It isn't confirmed that Dino is- well, in the rubble.. We are currently basing our hopes on his return and any useful information he might bring." he took another deep breath.

"I will now give you temporary assignments, until more information can be offered.

Sapphire, your job is to come up with a way we can fight back, at any cost, make sure to have something ready within the week. " She nodded, her face already calculating.

"Next, Onii-san. I want you to meet up with the varia as soon as possible and lead them to the underground base. "

Ryohei smiled, yelling "you got it, to the extream!"

"Chrome, Mukuro, please meet up with chigusa and ken as soon as possible. You are to gather as many illusionists are you can, take them to Italy and report back on the extent of the damage. "

Mukuro laughed and chrome nodded meekly.

"Yamamoto I want you and Lambo to meet up with our allies, lead them back here as best you can. The fight will come to us, so we have to be ready. "

"Got it, you can count on us, Tsuna." Yamamoto said, face still pained, Lambo jumped up and down, "Well- since Dame- Tsunas so weak, Lambo-sama will come to the rescue. " I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"Hibari-san, I need you to have the Discipline comity begin preparations for an all out mafia war. Please make sure that all the citizens will be safe, and set up a heavier surveillance. "

"Hn." Kyouya said, nodding.

"Hayato. I know your sick and need to be in bed, but you are the only one I can trust with this. I need you to go into the fallen base and retrieve data on the famillia's in our alliance. Without it we will be unable to figure out who to trust and who we must fight. While your there, I also need you to track down Dino, the ninth, or both and bring them and the information back with you within a two week period. Can you do it?" I was touched, of course I can!

I was about to speak when Hibari cut in, his voice very possessive.

"Hayato's still recovering. If you send him and he is ambushed do you really believe he will survive? I will not allow you to send him on a death march. " No one spoke, most to shocked to form a coherent thought.

"Kyouya! I can take care of myself! Besides, I am the only one who knows where to look for the information, only I and the tenth know where it is. Plus I am the most well qualified guardian! If I don't go, who the hell will? " I glared, watching as he seemed to rethink his position.

"Fine. Then, Sawada, I will call and have the committee take care of my assignment. I will go with Hayato. And No, you have no say in the matter. "

I was about to speak when tenth looked up at Hibari and smiled,

"Ok. I will leave it to the two of you. "

"Hn."

"S-sure! Its my pleasure!"

"Then, we'll begin operations first thing tomorrow. Hayato, sorry, but can you put us up for the night?"

"Of Course tenth!" I said, smiling as best I could.

"Thanks."

/

It took some arranging but after three hours of briefing and another hour trying to find places to fit everyone, I was finally able to bid the tenth goodnight. I rubbed my eyes as I walked into my room, closing the door and not bothering to comment on Kyouya's position in my bed. I knew he would share my bed with me, it somehow felt natural now.

"You didn't have to allow them to stay, Hayato. Now your even more tense, and we can't do anything tonight." He said, tone completely serious.

I blushed slightly and turned away, not wanting to lose my pride because I couldn't keep the red off my cheeks.

I began undressing, feeling Kyouya's eyes on me the entire time. I finished changing into my pajama bottoms and climbed into the bed.

"You know, I would have liked it better if you got in with just your boxers." He said, pulling me close and kissing my neck.

Fuck.

"Ah- stop bastard! The tenth and the others will hear us." as I said that I felt him smirk before his hand ran down my abdomen to my groin. I felt myself tense instantly.

His fingers began to slowly rub my tip, his lips on my throat.

"Ahh-ah. Kyouya. P-please, I dont want to do it while the tenths here!"

His fingers stalled for a moment before he spoke, voice think, needy.

"He knows your mine, Hayato. And I don't care who else dose, either. Its your house, and we are in your bedroom. So whats wrong with making love to you, especially when we will be on a mission from tomorrow on?"

I felt my heart ache, lerch in my chest in such a way that I gasped, grabbing onto my chest for a moment. Kyouya turned me into his arms and held me, instantly forgetting his erection. "Hayato? Whats wrong, should I call for the doctor?"

I pressed my lips to his collar bone, softly holding onto his body with my hands, and spoke.

"It the same as before, if you say something that makes it seem like your leaving, it hurts. Much to much." I whispered, burrowing my face in his chest. I felt him relax and pull me down, laying me on the bed. He leaned over me and began to unbutton his pants, and mine.

"Then, let me prove to you, that im not going anywhere, anytime soon."

and for the life of me, I couldn't say no, because I needed him to do just that.

/

It felt so good, his hands on my cock, his erection against my legs, moving between them with feverish heat until he reached my enterace. He pressed in slowly, not bothering to warm me up, and leaned into me for a deep kiss as he began to move. I leabed into it, into the feeling of his body crushed into mine, the vibration of his voice as he called my name, the pleasure he gave me.. It was so amazing that I forgot about the tenth being in the house..

/

WILL UPDATE SOONISH!


	11. Chapter 11

Day 12. part 1/2

Gokudera

/

I woke up at 6am. Just a few short hours after Kyouya had finally let me sleep. I stretched for a moment and then got out of bed, beining to shower as I heard voices down stairs, one of them Kyouya's. And no, he didn't sound happy. I jumped into the shower quickly, not wanting to go down there smelling of sex, and then quickly ran my finger threw my hair as I tossed on a pair of boxers and a suit shirt, buttoning it only partly before I opened the bedroom door and walked over to the top of the steps, Kyouya and Yamamoto stood next to one another, both looking pissed off, and the tenth was between them, waving his hands in panic while he tried to defuse the situation. Shit!

"OI! What the Hell are you idiots doing?" I screamed, walking down the steps at a brisk pace, they all looked over at me, Kyouya and Yamamoto taking in my appearance for a moment before a slight dusting of pink could be seen on their cheeks. Kyouya quickly walked over to me, taking off his suit jacket and placing it over my shoulders, before he spoke, voice just slightly controlled.

"It's simple, the cheating bastard was telling me about how he didn't like listening to us last night, to which I said that he should be glad I hadn't killed him yet. "

I blushed instantly, both angry and embarrassed.

"Th-They heard! Damn you- That's why I told you it wasn't a good idea! And don;t try to kill him, the tenth will be troubled!" I all but shouted at him, tenth and Yamamoto both eying me in slight awe. Kyouya just smirked and pulled me closer, kissing me as if we had been alone and when he pulled away he spoke, very seriously, to Yamamoto and the tenth.

"I won't kill you, cheating bastard, for hayato's sake. However, if you so much as touch him from now on, I will bite you to death, he is Mine. And you- Sawada, the next time The bastard wishes to fight me, do not interfere."

the tenth nodded as Mukuro and Chrome came down the steps, seeming to have heard the whole thing, they both looked at me. Chrome blushing while nodding at me in respect, while Mukuro put his hand on my shoulder and said, very idiotically,

"So, when the cloud leaves you, is it my turn?" I gasped in instant horror and disgust while Kyouya literally lunged for his jugular.

/

"Alright, this should hold you." Sapphire said as she finished wrapping the wound on Mukuro's neck. It had taken tenth, Chrome, and me to pull Kyouya away from him. Kyouya was holding onto me protectively, as if afraid to let me get away from him.. it was embarrassing. I looked at tenths slightly pale face and smiled as best I could.

"Sorry about this tenth!" I exclaimed, bowing as far as I could given that Kyouya was still clinging to me.

"N-Not at all, Hayato. If anything, Mukuro is at fault here. He should know how protective H-Hibari-san is..." tenth said, looking away from me to watch as Mukuro all but sneered at him from the couch. That bastard was asking for it.

"Gokudera. Can I talk to you for a sec?" I looked over to see Yamamoto standing next to us, his face serious. I sighed. This was not the time!

"Not now, baseball ass. The tenth, me, and the rest of you need to focus on today's mission! Or have you forgotten your duty as a guardian?" I asked, my eyes twitching, I pushed Kyouya away from me slowly, just enough so that I could breath a bit better.

"I know. I know. I just- no, Never mind." he said, scratching the back of his head. I just shook my head at him and walked away, Kyouya trailing after me protectively.

/

"Then. I will be expecting to hear from each of you at least once a day during your missions. If you do not make contact I will assume the enemy has found you, and will send back up. Understand?"

Every nodded at the tenth as he continued.

"Then, good luck everyone! B-be careful!"

"Understood."

I walked down the hall way to my bedroom, walking in to find Kyouya pacing my stuff for me, a look of concentration on his face. I smiled, I knew he would be here. It was odd, but I felt like I knew him better then anyone, even though it had only been a few days since we got together. I smiled wider as he looked up at me, his features twisting into a small smile.

"We should be good to go once I finish this. Are you ready?" he asked, pulling me over to him. I nodded, still surprised to see the change in him. It was shocking how different he was with me, when compared to his normal relationships.

"I've packed all the things you will need. Medications, clothing, shampoo and conditioner, toothpaste, tooth brush, hair brush, first aid kid, back up rings, and - " I stopped him from his rambling with a kiss, my fingers going to his hair. I pulled away just as he leaned into me, just before he or I got hard.

"We have to be at the air port in less then an hour. So lets go." and then I walked out of the bedroom, not bothering to see if he was following me. I knew he would be.

/

The plain ride sucked! The fucking thing kept hitting air pockets and the guy behind me got fucking sick every time! Hibari managed to sleep threw it all somehow, holding my hand all the while, much to my personal embarrassment. And to make matters worse, it just so happened to be Valentines day today, making the whole thing that much more embarrassing! By the time the plane landed I wanted to jump off a bridge.

/

HIBARI"S POV

I stood speechless next to Hayato at the once noble gates of the Famillia's head quarters. I had always thought that if everything else changed, there would always be three things to count on, one, that my feelings for Hayato would never change. Two, that Namimori would forever be my town, and Three, that the people I chose to fight for, would always be the strongest.

Apparently I was wrong.

I watched as Hayato walked threw the rubble, pushing broken pieces of window's, bricks, doors, and even bodies of people he once called family out of the way, no doubt in search of the vault with the top secret information Sawada had wanted.

As I got closer I could see how pale his face was, how lost he looked, like the only survivor of some horrible disaster. I put my hand on his shoulder, forcing him to look away from the broken structure for a moment and focus on me.

"Kyouya, why did this happen?" he asked, voice thick.

I just shook my head, and focused on composing my face.

"Do you think the vault is here?" I asked, looking in every direction.

He nodded at me and pointed down at the pile of rubble he had been moving, "Its here. The tenth and I hid it deep under ground, under the basement so that should something go wrong we could get our most important information. It was my idea, when he first took over the position of boss- I-i never thought we'd really have to use it." I pulled him close for a moment before I bent down and started digging, Hayato moving the rubble from the area as I hit something hard and solid. He walked back over and brushed the dirt off, reviling the mark of the Vongola famillia.

It was the vault.

/

By the time we got back to the hotel Hayato was beat. I could see it in his eyes, in the way he leaned into me every now and then, how he all but tossed the documents on the table and collapsed onto the bed, falling asleep fully dressed within seconds of arriving in the room. I tossed a blanket over him, pulling off his shoes and tie before I locked the door and began looking over the documents.

Apparently the enemy had been quite active over the last few weeks. Gathering enough weapons and properties to easily rival the Vongola. Why had Sawada not seen the signs? I looked at the dates again, and again, until I saw it. The dates of their first purchase collided with the date of Hayato's hospital visit. Everything they bought or sold, and every crime we knew of... they all happened within a two week time frame! As soon as Hayato was incapacitated, they made their move.. would this mean that they somehow planned their attack around Hayato's condition? But, the only way this would be possible would be if they had been responsible. That shouldn't be possible. Hayato was perfectly healthy until he broke up with Yamamoto... wait. When did they break up again? I looked over the dates, and sure enough, the day after they had ended their relationship the enemy flew a small jet to Japan. Could it be possible that they had been keeping tabs on the Vongola, and using Hayato's problem as a distraction, planned to make their move against us when Sawada was out a guardian? Or, considering the information, was it possible that they gave him some sort of poison slowly over the last few weeks? It would take care of the week after they had first broken up. When he was more or less fine... If they gave him a poison that would build up slowly, it would certainly be possible to remove a guardian from their post without having to take them out before they where ready...

Shit. This was very bad.

/

WILL UPDATE SOOON!


	12. Chapter 12

Gokudera

/

When I woke up my head was pounding, my eyes blurry from the pain and the onslaught of images in my head. Images like the Volgola HQ in pieces. The faces of people I once knew, people I called family, burned or bloodied. I couldn't make them stop. And I couldn't sleep anymore.

I sat up and looked around the room, rubbing my eyes as I oriented myself to the light tones that made up the room. Yellow, white and pink. The worst colors in the world, in my opinion. I saw Kyouya sitting at the table, documents scattered everywhere, a few trapped under his feet while others had been balled up into piles that had long since over flowed the trash can. I could tell he was talking quietly and angrily to someone on the phone, and it seemed to be important, because he was leaning over one of the papers, his fists balled up to the point that his knuckles had turned white. I stood up and made my way over to him, kicking piles of half torn up or wrinkled paperwork out of my way as I pulled out the chair next to him and sat down, my hands reaching for one of his closed fists, before I asked, voice slightly more panicked then I had thought it should be,

"Did you find something, Kyouya?"

He looked over at me, his eyes gleaming in absolute rage and concern, he nodded at me once in confirmation, before turning back to his phone call.

"I don't care about the mission, I am bringing Hayato home, where its safe!" I gasped, why would he-

"Why?" I asked, making him look at me once again. He held up a finger, signaling that he would need a moment, and then placed the phone on speaker.

"Hibari-san? Are you there?"

"Tenth? Are you alright tenth?" I asked as soon as I heard his voice, worried by the sound of panic in his voice.

"Hayato! I should be asking you that! Are you o-okay? Did the enemy do anything else to you?"

I looked at the phone for a moment, trying to understand his words.

What did he mean? They haven't touched me at all..

"Sawada, He's fine, unlike you, I will not allow them to be near him or his food again. Now. As I was saying, I am going to bring him back to Japan-" I cut him off, all but yelling at the phone in panic.

"Tenth, Kyouya! I don't know whats going on but I can handle this mission! I already found the documents, all that's left is to find Dino or the Ninth!" I said, looking at Kyouya in horror, why would he want to send me home? Because I got tired yesterday?

"It's not about your ability, Hayato. The enemy started moving against us, buying properties and weapons, just after you got sick. It was like they had planned it." Kyouya said, eyes fixed on my face.

I blinked in shock... what? Wait, then that would mean the reason I got sick was-

"They poisoned me!" I all but screamed, grabbing onto Kyouya in horror, he nodded as if to confirm that my sudden outburst was true, before speaking again.

"I saw the pattern last night, when I was looking over the documents. Listen to me, Hayato. I know you want to help Sawada but at this rate you'll be in too much danger, I need to get you back home, where its safer." I shook my head at him.

It didn't matter where I was, I was home when I was poisoned, it wouldn't be any safer for me, not until the enemy died. Besides I was the only one who could handle this mission! It was vital that I find Dino, now more then ever. It was the only way Tenth or Kyouya, or I would be safe.

"Its not like I'll be safer there. I was sick- was poisoned at home! I-i want to finish my mission. If we find Dino or the ninth we will have someone who has seen the enemy, who knows how they fight! And then we can take them out!" I pleaded, holding kyouya's hands tightly while I stared at the phone. When no one spoke as I continued.

"Please, tenth don't call me back yet! I promised you that I would survive anything! That I would survive to live with my boss! So please- let me fight for you!"

Kyouya gripped my hand tighter, almost soothingly, and spoke, voice very controlled.

"Sawada. I can't – I refuse to let him stay here, or anywhere that feels unsafe to me. He- I just can not allow him to be in danger. However, I pledged my loyalty to you, and no matter how upsetting it is, I do not betray my words, so decide. Or I will."

I looked at him, shocked. I never would have thought he would admit to working for the tenth!

"Hibari-san. I-I agree with you! I dont want anything to happen to Hayato, but-but in light of his promise to me, I will allow the both of you to stay. However, you will come home in three days, weather you have found Dino or the Ninth or not! I already have the documents now, I can send someone else to search for them, so Hayato, please don't take any risks. If something bad happens you have to come home obediently, understand?"

I smiled at the phone, tenth!

"Thank you tenth! I will find them in three days, and bring them back with us!" I said, bowing to the phone out of sheer habit.

Kyouya gripped my hand tighter, forcing me to look up at him, his eyes were guarded, worried.

"Sawada, I will let you go now." and then he hung up.

Kyouya let go of my hands, grabbing me by the waist, and pulling me into a fevered kiss, running his fingers threw my hair as he slipped his tongue past my lips. I kissed back, understanding the emotions expressed in his eyes, fear, love, want, anger, more fear...

I pulled him closer to me, allowing myself to lean into him, forgetting the mission for just a moment in order to give him a little bit of reassurance, the only way I knew how to.

/

HIBARI POV

I wanted to kill someone when I read those documents. Wanted to strangle Sawada when he gold Hayato he could stay for another three days, and wanted to cry at the expression on Hayato's face when he heard those words. And I- Hibari Kyouya, have never wanted to cry before, never.

Because I never thought I would be the one to hurt him, and I never wanted to think that Sawada would understand him better then I do.

I was so filled with these new emotions that I hung up on the call and pulled Hayato into my body. I had to make him mine, right then and there.

I kissed him as deeply as I could, running my hands up and down his sides and then all but ripping off his pants in my hasty need for his touch. For some kind of confirmation that he was really mine, that he liked it when I touched him, that he would live for me.

By the time I was finished with him, he was calling my name in such devotion, I allowed myself to believe he would be alright, that he might just let me truly call him mind one day.

/

"Kyouya, we have to start looking for Dino or the Ninth! Its already been an entire day, we only have two left!" Hayato yelled, shaking his head in complete annoyance, most likely directed towards himself.

"I know. Just let me finish your breakfast and we can go." I said, looking at him over my shoulder, the small kitchen obstructing most of my line of site.

"Che, if we had gone out to eat we could have been on our way to find them by now! But no- you go to a store way the hell out in the boonies, over a god damn hour away from here, and insist on cooking for me!"

I smirked, leave it to Hayato to find my love and concern annoying.

"Hayato, I will not risk you." I murmured simply, stirring the eggs into heaps on the plates. I walked out of the kitchen area and set his food down in front of him, watching as he grabbed his fork like a hungry animal. He was way too cute when he did that.

"Is it good?" I asked as I sat down next to him, taking a tentive bite of the eggs. I was the better cook of the two of us, but that did not mean I was all that good at it. Just slightly better in not burning down the kitchen.

I watched as Hayato made a face at the taste, clearly not pleased, before he fixed a smile on his face, and looked up at me. He nodded and shoved another mouthful down. I allowed myself a simple smile before I forced down the horrible tasting eggs. It was impressive, in a way, how poorly he and I could cook.

I looked at the clock, the time was just after 4pm, most of the day had been spent in the bed, where I was unable to let him go, even for a moment. Until he had said he needed his food and medication, and I had no choice but to move away from him. I allowed myself to think about taking him again, forgetting this mission and the vongola and stealing him away from Sawada and Yamamoto and everyone who wanted to cause him harm. But I know I could never do that, because I chose to stand by him and Sawada from the beginning, I was far to deep to protect him from this, and that only pissed me off more.

By the time we had finished our food I was so angry that I wanted nothing more then to kill random people on the streets for nothing in particular. Hayato laughed at my expression more then a few times, taking my hand in his as he lead me out of the room and down the streets. Searching for something, anything that might help us find the bucking horse.

"Kyouya!" I looked up to the sound of my name just in time to see a mess of yellow hair and sky flames coming my way. I dodged quickly, pulling out my tonfas and calling on roll. Sending massive amounts of spikes hurling at the figure, until it suddenly vanished, leaving nothing but smoke behind it. I looked around quickly locating Hayato as soon as I could see in front of me, he had moved quicker then I had, and was now in full attack mode, unharmed. Thank god.

The Bucking horse appeared from the alley way to our left, and was instantly shot by another hitman. Hayato began firing at the enemies, moving over to me quickly. I backed him up until he was close enough to me.

I put my arm around him and pulled him next to me, making myself the prime target for the enemy with a constant barrage of spikes and cloud flames while Hayato called on Uri and his shields. Sending the cat and one of his stronger shields over to Dino, as he was currently shaking and barely able to stand on his own two feet. Blood was covering most of his upper body.

Suddenly the attacker fled, as if he no longer thought of us as interesting, and dissappeared into more smoke. I looked around the alley way, careful not to move from Hayato until I was sure it was safe. As soon as I gave him the okay Hayato took off running towords Dino, ripping off a piece of his shirt and dropping down onto the ground to help him stop the bleeding. I followed suit, handing over my jacket and checking the wound. He was lucky, the attack had hit his left arm and part of that shoulder, but nothing was fatal. It was just going to hurt like hell.

"Can you stand? We need to get someone safer before we can take care of this." I said, putting my arm around his injured shoulder as I began to help him stand. He laughed at me in shaky breaths.

"You've done worse then this to me, Kyouya." I smirked, of course I had.

/

Will update soon!


	13. Chapter 13

Gokudera

/

By the time we got back to the hotel Dino was barely able to stand and had to lean heavily against Kyouya for support. I tried not to be to jealous of his proximity to my lover, he was hurt, after all.

Kyouya and I quickly got to work on his wounds, Kyouya had bandaged him up while I called the tenth to report on the situation. We had little time to get out of Italy now- It was definitely not safe to stay here..

I listened to the ring of the tenths phone, hoping with every chime that he was simply asleep or his phone had died because other wise it would have meant that he was in a fight while I was not protecting him. That was not something I could forgive. Not ever.

Dino's voice pulled me from my thoughts just as I was about to panic.

"Thanks for coming, Gokudera- Kyouya. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you guys!" Dino said, scratching the bridge of his nose. "Hn. If you had thought things out you could have just come to Japan. Then Hayato and I wouldn't have had to come here at all." Kyouya said, his voice stern, slightly threatening.

"Haha. Sorry, but you know I couldn't just leave my men behind Kyouya! You know that better then anyone." Dino said, trying to stand only to fall flat on his face. I suppressed a sigh as I walked over to him and lifted him up, placing him back on the bed. Kyouya just glared down at him, as if his falling had somehow offended him.

"Kyouya, you should show a little more compassion to me~ I was your lover for over a year you know!" Dino whined childishly, what he said made me drop my phone.

_Lover_?

"Lover?" I asked, my voice higher then usual.

Dino blushed and scratched the back of his head

"Well, it was a long time ago, haha. Oh- but please keep it between us okay? Tsuna is really understanding about these things, and you and Yamamoto don't have to worry about much of anything, but for me, well. Being gay really isn't something that should be known..."

he trailed off as Kyouya's anger reached a near physical level from behind me.

"Herbivore! One more word and I will bite you to death." he snarled, reaching for his tonfas.

"Eh? What did I say?" Dino asked, obviously oblivious to my emotional state.

I shook my head, and reached for Kyouya, taking him by the sleeve and pulling him down towards me. When we got close enough, I kissed him. Deep and with passion. Because I was pissed at Dino, and Kyouya for having someone other then myself. Even if it was years ago, even if it was only for convenience or sex alone, even though I had a past lover too, the thought of My Kyouya belonging to someone else hurt.

When we broke away, gasping for air, Dino let out a sound of such surprise that I nearly smirked before I turned to him and said.

"We're together now. Don't touch him. And Do not move again either- if you pass out before you see the tenth and give us your Intel on the enemy I'll have to heal you. And I Don't feel like it."

Dino just continued to stare in shock, while Kyouya pulled me closer to him, and nodded in agreement.

/

The plane ride was nearly unbearable. I couldn't get a hold of the tenth and it didn't help that Dino ended up sitting next to Kyouya because of the damn flight attendants mix up.

By the time we had reached Namimori I was about ready to commit mass murder.

I all but ran off the plane so I could get reception for my cell phone, hoping to find a missed call from the tenth.

Instead Yamamoto and Haru met us at the terminal, and my stomach instantly did an uneasy flip.

"Why are you here, Herbivores?" Kyouya spat out as he exited the plane, I reached for him at the same time he did for me. His arm was around me in seconds. I smirked as Dino gasped loudly behind us. Good, he needs to know who Kyouya belongs too.

"Haru is not a Herbivore! And anyway, we're here because Tsuna-san was hurt by the enemies, he's resting now, but we thought it would be good to come and get you guys since you don't know what they look like."

"What! How the hell could you let that happen! you were supposed to guard him Yamamoto! What the hell were you doing that was more important then protecting tenth!" I yelled, not caring about the location at all. Yamamoto instantly looked away from me before he replied.

"Sorry. I couldn't do anything."  
>I was so unbelievably furious that I lost all awareness of where I was and began to pull out my bombs, ready to blast the bastard away when Kyouya stopped me.<p>

"Hayato, we need to get to Sawada now. You can kill the Herbivores there."

The mere mention of the tenth from Kyouya's lips was enough to make me stop in my tracks. I set the bombs back where I had pulled them out from and without another glance in Yamamoto's direction, I walked quickly out of the air port. Kyouya and the others following me silently.

/

The hospital room the tenth was in was bright white in color. It smelled of disinfectants and dried blood. The combination I hated most in this world.

The tenth was sitting up and reading over reports when I ran into the room and instantly grabbed onto him.

"Tenth! Tenth, I am so sorry! If I had come home sooner I would have been able to protect you! Instead I left you in the hands of idiots and you got injured because of it. Im so sorry! Please allow me to repent with my life!"

"Hayato-kun! Calm down, its ok. You dont need to do that! Honestly even after all these years together you still act this way whenever I get myself into trouble. "

Tenth said, shaking his head while smiling at me. I stood up, releasing him only to have Kyouya grab me and put his arm around me once again. Much to the shock of Dino, Yamamoto, Haru, Kyoko-san, and turf head. The tenth didn't seem to be surprised at all though.

"Sawada. Who did it? We have the bucking horse now. I want to bite these weak herbivores to death as soon as possible. Hayato is still recovering. "

Kyouya said, sounding annoyed once again. I sighed.

"Yes, I know, Hibari-san. I have a plan in place to take them down. Dino-san, could you please take care of a few things for me? Also, Hayato-kun. Thank you for your hard work. Please rest at the hideout until everything is taken care of. You are the first one of us to be targeted after all. So we want to make sure that you are not on the battle field. "

He said, his face holding no room for agument. I didn't listen, though.

"But tenth! I am your right hand! Who will protect you?"

I pleaded but before I could awnser Kyouya chimed in, tightening his hold on me.

"Hayato. I will restrain you by force if I have too. You are not going anywhere near these people. I will stay with Sawada for you. So go back to the hideout."

Everyone, including the tenth gasped. Hibari Kyouya was not the kind of person to protect others.

"But what if-" I began to protest again but was cut off by tenth this time.

"Gokudera Hayato. I am ordering you to return to the hideout until the battle is over. Take Kyoko with you, protect my wife and my unborn child. That is more imortant then protecting me. Understand?"

I blinked multipul times... child..

"Kyoko! Your gonna have a kid! EXTRAME CONGRADULATIONS!"

Turf top yelled, causing the doctor and the nurse to rush into the room and shoo us all out.

"Sensei, Hibari-san will be staying with me. Please allow him to remain here. Also, please bring in a chair for him."

Tenth said, once again not asking for any rebuttle from the doctor.

While he was doing that I pulled Kyouya's face down to mine and crushed our lips together quickly. Everyone other then the tenth gasped and then stared at us with wide eyes.

The kiss was rushed, but the feeling I wanted him to know were there, and when we pulled away from each other, his eyes were filled with love. The same way they are when we have sex.

"I will." he replied. As if understanding what I wanted to convey perfectly. Hell, he probably did. Knowing him.

/

"Oi- Haya-I mean Gokudera! What was that back there! "

Yamamoto asked me as we headed back to the base.

"I don't owe you any explaination! What I do and who I do it with is none of your concern!" I shouted, completely furious with him. What the hell gave him the right to ask me that!

"It is my concern! Hibari's the kind of guy who will toss you away as soon as he gets bored!" Yamamoto fired back at me. Ignoring Haru's attempts to calm him down completely.

I was about to hit him when Dino chimed in.

"Thats not true Yamamoto. You might be jelous or confused, I was too. But Kyouya would never hurt Gokudera."

He said simply, his eyes and tone completely sure. As if he had inside information.

"And what do you know about him? Your just Hibari's tutor!"

Yamamoto continued, his voice rising from anger to rage.

"He was my lover while we trained together that year in Italy. And let me tell you now.

The only reason we ended up together on his end, and the only reason he even came to italy in the first place was because he didn't want to watch the guy he was in love with date anyone else."

"W-what?" Yamamoto asked, blinked rapidly.

"You heard me. Hibari was in love with Gokudera way before you two got together. When you did, he couldn't stand it. And since he knew he had to act as a guardian for Tsuna, he left and came to train with me in Italy. We spend a year together as friends with benefits. When I told him I wanted more, he left me. Saying it had to be Gokudera. Thats why, regardless of Kyouya's general personality, he would never betray him."

Dino said, crossing his arms in front of himself,

I blushed. I knew Kyouya cared for me when we were younger. He told me so, but to hear the whole story.. it was embarrassing.

I cleared my throat and spoke.

"Yamamto. I already moved on. I didn't think I ever would. But I have, and I don't think my ex has any right to say anything about it. Not when you broke up with me first."

After I said that everyone got quite, and in the end no one spoke for the rest of the trip home.

/

I spend three weeks without Kyouya. He would call me every day to check in, and he would send me txts. But it wasn't the same.

I never thought I would want anyone this much. Never.

I even looked through the little black book to see what I was supposed to do. But the rest of the pages where blank. The days were written, but nothing else.

I finally heard about the end of the battle two days ago. It had taken all of the garudians excluding myself to destroy the Diagio Famillia, who had started the uprising.

Once everyone thing was said and done I received a single message from Kyouya.

It read.

"Be home in three days."

/

I spent my time pacing around the air port as I waited for his plane to arrive. When it did I all but stepped on the other people getting off the plane to get to that all to familiar black bob of hair in the crowd. The moment I saw him, his face cut, his suit dusty and his eyes weary from lack of sleep I felt my heart beat rise tenfold.

I didn't care who was with us or where we were. I held him as tightly to myself as I could. And when he grabbed onto the chin and yanked my head up for a kiss, his eyes screaming desire and love, I knew everything was going to be alright again.

/

THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!

I am sorry for the rush in ending the fighting in this one chapter. But its supposed to be romance, so I needed it to die. Haha.

I will be writing more chapters soon, so please stay posted and please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Gokudera

"Ahhhh there! K-kyouya th-ere." I begged my voice horse and eyes too blurred to see from. In response Kyouya pressed in even deeper, hitting that spot perfectly multipul times until I lost all the strength in my body and came, Kyouya following after me.

/

I woke up in Kyouya's arms. Feeling spent and well rested at the same time, the feeling I had begun to appricatre as my new form of normal since I started dating Kyouya. It had been three weeks since he had returned from his mission, covered in scratches and haggard and had litterally captured my heart for good, just recalling it made me blush.

/ three weeks ago./

Laying in bed with both our bodies devouring the others he had whispered, almost inaudibly.

"I love you. I always will, no one will ever touch you or hurt you again. Becaise im here, Hayato. And I will never betray you. I'd sooner die then lose you."

It had been the most romantic and most amazing thing anyone had ever said to me, and the emotion in this eyes, the way he moved inside of me, it was enough to make me of all people cry.

/present/

"Hn, Hayato?" Kyouya said, as he stirred awake at my side, his eyes peering at me with that same look of love and devotion.

I smiled as I kissed him before pulling away and heading to the bathroom, Kyouya following me for our morning shower.

/

Ten months later.

The party for the tenths and kyoko's belated wedding and baby shower had been the main event on my mind all week, working to get the decorations just right, having to fight through the tenths ever present exhaustion from training with rebron-san and caring for the new baby I adored as though it was my own nephew. It had taken all of our time over the last few months, and as such the party was painfully, inexcusably late for the celebration of the tenths marriage and child. I was ashamed all throughout the bash for my lack of involvement in the event, having had to work on unfortunately pressing paperwork rather then plan the party myself. I ended up leaving it to Haru-san and Yamamoto to handle. And it was er.. interesting to say the least. But the tenth was happy, so it was alright with me.

Kyouya and I had officially moved in together last month, and where showing no signs of stopping in our love for one another, when he pulled me aside and asked me, in front of all the famillia at the party, to marry him.

I couldnt say yes fast enough.

Now I was planning my own wedding to Kyouya, the tenth had given us a six month vacation for our wedding gift to be used as soon as possible, and so I had reluctantly agreed to leave him to the others for awhile while I travel with my soon to be husband and enjoy the bliss planning my wedding brought me.

/

Hibari.

When Hayato had said yes to my proposal I had nearly passed out from my own bliss. The idea of him becoming my husband never leaving my mind as I watched him yell at the phone for a good half an hour about the fact that the flowers he wanted for the ceremony had been late and how it was "shitty business and Vongola wont stand for it!". I tried to suppress my amusement.

Hey everyone! So this story is over with a fluffy ending. Sorry its shorter then I thought it would be. Im still working on another 1859 story, stolen, so look for it!


End file.
